A Face do Desconhecido
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Uma visão "sui generis", a um só tempo divertida e provocante, do clássico tema do 1º contato entre a raça humana e inteligências alienígenas de fora do Sistema Solar, num futuro não tão distante.


A FACE DO DESCONHECIDO

Carlos Abraham Duarte

"Além do mundo que habitamos, pode haver um ou mais mundos povoados por seres diferentes de nós."

Estrabão (século I a.C.)

"Mas então, onde estão todos?"

Isaac Asimov - "Civilizações Extraterrestres"

I

Por fim acontecera. Chegara a esperada mensagem. _Eles_ estavam a caminho.

O tão aguardado, tão temido primeiro contato viria finalmente. Depois de eras sem conta de total isolamento, a raça humana estava prestes a receber os seus primeiros visitantes _comprovadamente _oriundos das estrelas.

No espaçoporto de Matronis reinava uma tensa expectativa, uma excitação cuidadosamente contida. As pessoas que compunham a equipe de recepção sabiam que os acontecimentos das próximas horas mudariam seu mundo para todo o sempre. Embora fossem cientistas, tinham sido submetidos a um grande choque cultural - o choque do futuro, por assim dizer. E o futuro se aproximava apressadamente, estava chegando rápido sob a forma de uma enigmática nave estelar, fruto do progresso de uma ciência estranha, pilotada por uma tripulação inimaginável.

_O homem não é a "coroa da Criação", e sua Terra não é o centro do Universo._

O Dr. Richard Kostis Morvehl, membro do Conselho de Astronáutica, não estava nada satisfeito com a responsabilidade que lhe coubera: ele era o encarregado do controle de recepção em Matronis, capital do Mundo. Na verdade, ele era o _atstovas_, o representante plenipotenciário de toda a humanidade. Em sua opinião, o presidente do Conselho deveria ter nomeado outra pessoa...

E mais! Fora um erro tático, pensava o Dr. Morvehl, permitir que _sedops _desconhecidos, potencialmente perigosos, descessem no planeta principal da Comunidade. Morvehl não gostava disso; não obstante, tivera que aceitar. Aqueles homens e mulheres do Conselho, cientistas de primeira linha da Era da Navegação Solar, pareciam ávidos de compartilhar dos conhecimentos e maravilhas tecnológicas que os visitantes extrassolares lhes oferecessem. Pois bem. Ninguém haveria de expor o planeta pátrio dos homens a quaisquer riscos desnecessários.

Sentado atrás da maciça mesa-painel de comunicações na cúpula de controle, cujas paredes eram formadas de telas de videorama, o Dr. Morvehl em mangas de camisa supervisionava remotamente tudo no Centro Espacial, enquanto manejava os consoles de comunicações e análise de dados. Era aqui que se reuniam os fios invisíveis da inforrede urdida no Centro de Voo Espacial, uma teia incrivelmente intrincada que consistia de miríades de raios de neutrinos transmissores de dados. Ao mesmo tempo, o uso intensivo de tecnologia virtual permitia que o Dr. Morvehl e as equipes de técnicos e voluntários trabalhassem em conjunto, embora eles estivessem fisicamente em lugares distintos da base, através de telepresença. Quase todo o trabalho era feito pelos robôs da Manutenção, que enxameavam por todo o perímetro do espaçoporto.

O Dr. Morvehl não pretendia correr riscos. Os olhos castanhos encimados por uma testa alta espelhavam uma atitude de cautela vigilante; perscrutavam as telas de imagens holográficas em 3-V nas paredes, onde se viam cenas do Centro de Voo ou do exterior, e depois o grande _display_ do telerradar, procurando uma ameaça invisível. Uma ruga vertical surgiu entre as sobrancelhas do astrônomo de rosto estreito e anguloso. Estaria ele projetando sua insegurança e seus temores mais atávicos nesses seres desconhecidos de uma outra estrela? Grande Gaia, é com _outrincons_ que estamos lidando. Como podemos saber o que é que tais seres consideram bom ou mau, certo ou errado, ou se esses conceitos têm algum significado para eles? Não deveríamos procurar descobrir o máximo possível sobre esses seres antes de apressadamente abrir as portas e convidá-los a entrar?

Morvehl suspirou, reclinou-se na sua poltrona. Olhou para os dígitos iluminados que apareciam no relógio digital em seu pulso esquerdo. O sentimento de insegurança continuou a atormentá-lo. Havia incógnitas demais e isso era perigoso.

"_Atsargumas_", pensava o cientista, recorrendo à expressão que, na língua-padrão que se falava em Gaia, queria dizer "cautela, cuidado".

Se ao menos tivessem optado por receber e alojar os estranhos em uma base mais estratégica! Thalassa-Quiberon Prime, do outro lado do mundo, era uma ilha artificial no meio do oceano mais vasto do planeta, e seu maior Centro Espacial. Seria tanto mais fácil isolá-lo e manter tudo sob controle. Por que aqui?

Fazia um belo dia de sol lá fora e a movimentação era intensa. O Centro de Voo Espacial localizado no planalto Helopárnonas, a cerca de 30 quilômetros de Matronis, transformara-se numa colmeia de atividade humana e robótica.

Um seleto grupo de especialistas fora convocado para integrar o comitê de boas-vindas incumbido de recepcionar os astronautas sedops que pousariam em Gaia. O Dr. Morvehl os conhecia todos: o astrofísico Dr. Raymond Waff Krauchunas, o biossociólogo Dr. Zancmar Kostas Hodgkins, o engenheiro astronáutico Dr. David Eargoss, a exobiologista Dra. Klara Ulmanis, a antropologista e linguista Dra. Petra Acastus Menliss e o historiador Professor Ephram Eben. Ali estava a elite científica da Comunidade dos Planetas, num salão panorâmico do Espaçoporto de Matronis. Estavam todos presentes em carne e osso, um fato excepcional nesta era de RV e em um planeta de comunicações instantâneas e universais. A causa era sem dúvida suficiente, pensou Morvehl. Os eventos dos últimos 28 dias tinham levado a velha Gaia a uma encruzilhada do seu destino, às vésperas de um momento histórico. (Se o fim dos tempos ou o limiar de uma nova era, ninguém saberia dizê-lo.)

O primeiro encontro entre o _Homo sapiens_ e uma inteligência alienígena vinha sendo objeto de incontáveis obras de ficção científica desde o Século do Carvão. Agora a humanidade se achava na Era da Navegação Solar, e a vida tinha percorrido caminhos bastante diversos daqueles preconizados pelos autores do passado. Até então, em razão de não terem sido descobertos outrincons nos planetas do Sistema, e na ausência de sinais oriundos das estrelas mais próximas, a ciência e a opinião popular concordavam em que o proverbial encontro só se tornaria possível - na melhor das hipóteses - num futuro longínquo.

E então, repentinamente, o futuro chegou, com todas as suas promessas e ameaças.

Não era de estranhar, portanto, que os seis cientistas não pudessem conter a excitação - e, por que não dizer? Um sentimento mútuo de futuro incerto - de que estavam tomados.

A Dra. Menliss foi a primeira a romper o silêncio. A expansiva antropóloga que era o membro mais jovem do grupo passou a mão no longo cabelo castanho-escuro, num gesto todo seu, e disse: - Amigos, isso é tão transcendente! Dentro em breve, nos encontraremos frente a frente com sedops de outro sistema solar, que devem ter criado uma civilização técnico-industrial igual ou superior à nossa. Pensem em quantas gerações de homens de ciência viveram e morreram, sonhando com esse momento!

- O que é mais irônico, é que isso acontece justamente quando já começávamos a nos habituar à ideia de que estávamos sozinhos no Universo - comentou o Dr. Eargoss, com seu costumeiro cinismo. Um nativo do espaço, seu lar era a colônia espacial de Naujal Riga, no cinturão de asteroides. Na Era da Navegação Solar havia mais gente vivendo nas "saulyas" ou "ilhas" no espaço do que em Gaia, o mundo-mãe. (Os colonos espaciais se julgavam uma raça diferente e muito melhor, individualistas e materialistas, adeptos do poliamor e da poligamia, e gostavam de ser chamados de "espaciais" ou _Homo sapiens spatialis_.)

- A solidão cósmica acabou - disse o Dr. Hodgkins laconicamente. Era um homem corpulento, moreno quase mulato, e seu cabelo, crespo, estava ficando suavemente grisalho. - Deixamos de ser o centro do Universo, o que é ótimo. Como biossociólogo, tenho o maior interesse no primeiro contato com outra raça de seres inteligentes, estranhos ao nosso planeta. Transposta a barreira das línguas - e, Petra, isso é contigo -, será possível comparar nossos conceitos filosóficos, éticos e religiosos, puramente humanos, com o produto de mentes verdadeiramente alienígenas, que evoluíram no decorrer de bilênios de períodos geológicos em um ambiente completamente diferente do nosso, e tirar as devidas conclusões. E não nos esqueçamos dos avanços em várias outras áreas do conhecimento que certamente virão: na astrofísica, na química, nas ciências tecnológicas. Podemos aprender muito com esses seres.

- Pressupondo, é claro, que esses sedops queiram partilhar seus conhecimentos conosco - ponderou o Professor Eben. Ele era tão alto quanto Hodgkins, porém magro como um caniço e mais pálido que um espectro, com um nariz adunco de semita.

- Quanto a isso não tenho a menor dúvida, Ephram - interveio a Dra. Ulmanis, o primeiro ser humano a se comunicar com os alienígenas. (Como não cobria os cabelos com o tradicional lenço ou _nuometas_, devia ser solteira, viúva ou divorciada.) - Eles nos contataram, praticamente pediram para serem recebidos no planeta-capital. É óbvio que desejam estabelecer um intercâmbio intelectual com os habitantes de Gaia.

Ephram Eben continuava a mostrar-se cético.

- Gostaria de crer que é assim...

- Eu, de minha parte, estou ansioso pela oportunidade de descobrir o princípio de funcionamento do propulsor da nave sedopiana - disse o Dr. Eargoss em tom enfático. Seus imensos olhos cinza-azulados pareciam profundos e imperscrutáveis. - É evidente que os desconhecidos que ora nos visitam utilizam uma tecnologia que, se não é totalmente compreensível para os humanos, pelo menos está dentro do nível geral das atuais possibilidades tecnológicas. E supera em muitos anos-luz os nossos incipientes veleiros solares.

- Ao pé da letra - acrescentou Petra rindo. De acordo com os vários simulacros obtidos em computador pelo astrônomo Markas Baravykas, a separação média de duas civilizações nesta Galáxia era de aproximadamente 630 anos-luz.

- Uma nave estelar pertencente a uma raça estranha, bem aqui em nossa porta - murmurou o Dr. Krauchunas em tom pensativo. Puxou o palmtop que estava em um dos bolsos do paletó e, após consultar uma base de dados, dirigiu-se aos colegas cientistas (todos "vestidos" com seus computadores, integrados às suas roupas). - Há uma particularidade de que ninguém se deu conta, ainda.

Eargoss e Eben se remexeram, inquietos. Petra olhou imediatamente para Hodgkins, cujo rosto moreno não revelava qualquer emoção. A Dra. Ulmanis estava com os olhos verdes fixos em Krauchunas. Parecia trespassar com o olhar o jovem astrônomo de perfil aquilino e cabelos negros como azeviche.

- Não diga! - ironizou a pequena e esbelta senhora. - E qual seria essa particularidade?

Krauchunas respirou fundo e disse, em tom controlado:

- Prestem atenção. Segundo as estimativas atuais, nosso planeta Gaia tem cerca de cinco bilhões de anos e é considerado um orbe de idade mediana. A aparição da vida protoplásmica remonta há aproximadamente 2,5 bilhões de anos e, durante um longo tempo ela evoluiu muito lentamente, desde as bactérias e as algas unicelulares até o atual nível, com uma vida multicelular avançada e complexa. A vida inteligente em Gaia, em particular o homem, é o produto de dois bilênios de um processo contínuo de evolução biológica neste planeta. Se supusermos (e as simulações computadorizadas de alguns astrofísicos apontam nessa direção) que a diferença média de idade entre os 650 milhões a um bilhão de planetas habitáveis presumivelmente existentes em nossa Galáxia é de dois bilhões de anos, e se o _Homo sapiens _encontra-se atualmente num estágio médio de desenvolvimento, teremos como consequência que uma metade dos planetas habitáveis deve estar dois bilhões de anos atrasada em relação a Gaia e que a outra metade deve estar dois bilhões de anos adiantada. Isto significa que a probabilidade de haver uma civilização sedopiana num estágio de desenvolvimento capaz de coincidir com o nosso por uma diferença de, digamos, 5.000 anos, é de um sobre 250.000 numa escala evolutiva de dois bilhões de anos, se os simulacros por computador dos rapazes da Universidade de Driticus estiverem corretos.

Krauchunas calou-se, fatigado por ter falado tanto.

- Há cerca de 5.000 anos os seres humanos inventaram a escrita, e em algumas regiões do globo a civilização estava em pleno florescimento, com cidades, agricultura e metais - observou Ephram, enfiando a mão no bolso esquerdo da calça e tirando uma caixinha de cigarros de ervas aromáticas. Do outro bolso tirou o isqueiro eletrônico.

- Em outras palavras, apenas _uma_ civilização em cada 250.000 nesta Via Láctea estaria num patamar situado entre o início da nossa, uns 5.000 anos atrás, e 5.000 anos à nossa frente - concluiu a Dra. Ulmanis, olhando para o seu palmtop.

- Precisamente, doutora - confirmou Krauchunas.

- Não é de admirar que o programa SETI tenha fracassado, a despeito de trezentos anos de esforços - comentou Hodgkins. - Afinal de contas, as chances de haver alguém, em algum lugar, se utilizando de radiotelescópios, neutrinos ou mésons _mu, _são bem remotas.

- Agora, no entanto, nós encontramos essa civilização, ou melhor, ela nos encontrou! - exclamou a Dra. Ulmanis com ar triunfal.

- Como diria minha santa mãezinha, os deuses sorriram para nós.

Sacudindo a cabeça, o Professor Eben enfiou o cigarro entre os lábios e acionou o isqueiro. O mesmo funcionava enquanto havia luz solar no mundo, recarregando-se sem cessar e trabalhando inclusive à noite.

- Só sei de uma coisa. Acolher um visitante é assumir um risco. Não houve nenhuma ocasião, na história deste planeta, em que uma raça mais avançada não acabasse colonizando ou subjugando, de algum modo, uma raça menos avançada. Basta ver o que os nossos antepassados fizeram aqui em Gaia, com o genocídio de outras formas de vida e inteligência. Mesmo quando o relacionamento inicial era positivo, a própria diferença de capacidade entre as raças resolvia o "problema" no decorrer do tempo - com a extinção da raça mais fraca. Vejam o que aconteceu com os demônios e a "gente pequena", que foram dizimados.

- Não pode ter a pretensão de julgar sedops desconhecidos com base no que os humanos fizeram no passado - contestou Petra.

- Exato. Seres desconhecidos, possuidores de conhecimento tecnológico igual ou superior e capazes de viagens interestelares, eis o que estamos recebendo em nosso mundo. E isso é arriscado.

- Agora você parece Ricky Morvehl falando - comentou Eargoss, com um toque de malícia.

- Sempre há riscos em tudo que fazemos - filosofou Hodgkins. - _Mokslas. _Fazer ciência é lidar com o desconhecido.

- O desconhecido só nos é ameaçador se não procurarmos travar conhecimento com ele - retrucou tranquilamente a Dra. Ulmanis, repetindo o velho aforismo.

Krauchunas lançou um ligeiro olhar para as telas de plasma de videorama nas paredes e no teto abobadado que mostravam mapas e gráficos hologramados em 3-V, cenas da pista de pouso ou do espaço sideral, transmitidas de telescópios instalados em cidades orbitais e enviadas via canal de neutrinos. Disse: - Sim, tiramos realmente a sorte grande, meus amigos. Dentro em breve, vamos encontrar os nossos semelhantes, ou os nossos mestres, vindos das estrelas.

Algo daquele gênero vinha sendo esperado há séculos, e muitos ainda resistiam a enfrentar essa perspectiva. Todavia, quando finalmente tornou-se realidade, a raça humana fora pega de surpresa.

II

O Dr. Richard K. Morvehl decidiu relembrar os acontecimentos que tinham levado àquilo que, agora, os doutos membros do Conselho Espacial Mundial chamavam de "o maior impacto nos processos civilizatórios deste milênio".

Sessenta dias atrás, os radares de longo alcance das bases científicas e militares instaladas na periferia do sistema solar detetaram uma nave não-identificada de tamanho descomunal, quando esta ainda se encontrava além da órbita do planeta externo mais recuado. Uma nave de 150 metros de comprimento e de formato cilíndrico, com velocidade superior à de qualquer nave construída pelo homem, conforme o resultado da análise estrutural obtida graças à rede de satélites de observação que vasculham os ermos abismos além do halo cometário. A movimentação do intruso foi registrada segundo a rota e a data e os dados foram transmitidos aos computadores do Comando Central Unido de Defesa. Os computadores concluíram com uma alta dose de probabilidade tratar-se de um veículo interestelar de fabricação alienígena, possivelmente tripulado, que se movia em direção ao centro de gravidade do Sistema - quase diretamente na direção do rutilante Hélios - em pleno processo de freagem para reduzir gradativamente o impulso quasi-fótico da nave (99,9 % da velocidade da luz) às velocidades convencionais de cruzeiro interplanetário. Em suma, os desconhecidos pretendiam se infiltrar no sistema solar.

A Administração Espacial ficou estarrecida.

Todas as atividades rotineiras da humanidade interromperam-se, tanto nas colônias espaciais quanto no pátrio planeta.

Durante trinta dias, telescópios montados em colônias espaciais um pouco por toda parte, em particular no cinturão de asteroides, e mais os gigantescos telescópios orbitais de neutrinos do Conselho de Astronáutica, monitoraram cuidadosamente o trânsito da nave desconhecida que surgira tão inopinadamente na periferia do sistema no qual Gaia gravitava em torno de seu sol Hélios como terceiro planeta. Entrara numa trajetória hiperbólica semelhante à de um cometa, já dentro da faixa das velocidades subfóticas (adoidados dois milhões e meio de quilômetros horários), enquanto interseccionava como uma flecha as órbitas dos gelados e crepusculares mundos exteriores, bem depois da Companheira alaranjada da classe K0V, passando ao largo da obscura estrela vermelha anã M5,5eV descoberta por Landsbergis há mais de cento e cinquenta anos, com uma luminosidade de menos de 1/10000 da de Hélios, e que gira eternamente na orla desse Sistema. Em seu trajeto, a espaçonave sedopiana liberara enxames de nanorrobôs em intervalos regulares, presumivelmente para que explorassem os planetas e planetoides pelo caminho.

No entanto, o visitante - ou o invasor - não demonstrou sequer tomar conhecimento da humanidade ou mesmo de sua tecnologia, porquanto não fez nenhuma tentativa para responder aos sinais de múon-neutrinos irradiados em sua direção. Até parecia que os construtores da espaçonave nunca haviam inventado as comunicações por neutrinos e mésons _mu._ Ou então não queriam entrar em comunicação com a raça que habitava o sistema solar (os preconceitos sempre se imiscuíam nas coisas; o primeiro pensamento sobressaltado de Morvehl fora o de _Invasão_!).

Houve quem sugerisse forçar um encontro no espaço com o veículo desconhecido antes que este, passando como um relâmpago pelas órbitas dos planetas interiores, ganhando sempre velocidade, circundasse Hélios e retornasse em sua trajetória para as escuras e desoladas regiões do báratro interestelar. Teoricamente, um veleiro de luz a serviço de Patras, a maior colônia humana extraplanetária, a uma distância média de de quilômetros de Gaia, poderia ser desviado e remetido numa trajetória de alta velocidade para interceptar o intruso.

Na prática, contudo, não se podia cogitar de uma abordagem; os veleiros solares que transportavam carga entre os planetas (dispensando motores e combustível) não eram capazes de alcançar o intruso dentro das condições adequadas por causa de sua enorme velocidade. É certo que os potentes lasers solares que permaneciam em órbita próxima a Hélios - ou a _Saule_, que no idioma de unificação planetário significa "sol" - podiam acelerar as imensas e delicadíssimas velas de película plástica até 25 % a 50 % da velocidade da luz, mas para tanto levavam meses. De mais a mais, qualquer tentativa improvisada de forçar um contato poderia ser prejudicial. Uma tecnologia que podia impulsionar um titã do espaço quase à velocidade da luz de sistema estelar em sistema estelar merecia respeito. Sabe lá que formidáveis defesas contra atacantes deveria ter aquela nave!

Foi então que, ao cruzar a órbita do velho e ferrugento Ares, o ignoto viajor interestelar pela primeira vez deu mostras de que tinha conhecimento dos humanos e de sua civilização técnico-industrial. E a maneira que escolheu para se apresentar foi tão inusitada que deixou perplexos os cientistas. Começou a emitir feixes de plasma magnetizado, algo similar a uma intensa luz laser, de viva incandescência branca, em rápida pulsação. Lançando mão de seu pequeno computador biotrônico, a Dra. Klara Ulmanis decifrou o código de sinais dos alienígenas e descobriu que consistia de uma sequência invariável de pulsos que apenas significavam "Nós estamos aqui. Vocês estão aí?" Tratava-se, evidentemente, de um gesto bastante amistoso, explicou a Dra. Ulmanis ao Conselho de Astronáutica. O Conselho então autorizou o grupo de astrônomos envolvidos com a CETI a empregar o gigantesco projetor de laser de alta potência instalado na Estação Jarovit, no árido e frio planeta vermelho, para responder aos sinais dos sedops. Embora este não fosse seu objetivo precípuo; destinava-se o ciclópico artefato, realmente, a acelerar as velas de luz das naves cargueiras, em viagens pelo espaço profundo (utilizando-se de um reator de fusão - um catalisador de múons - para transmitir energia ao laser de alta potência de cor carmesim que impulsiona a vela solar).

- Imitem a astronave em tudo - instruiu a Dra. Ulmanis. - Acompanhem-na pulso por pulso com o laser.

Assim foi feito. O facho de luz coerente disparado por Jarovit dos domos pressurizados de vidro fotocrômico blindado contra o céu cor-de-rosa imitou em forma de raios retilíneos e purpúreos as pulsações dos feixes de partículas branco-azulados emitidos pelo canhão "laser" da nave sedopiana, que logo acrescentou novos e diferentes pulsos às sinalizações luminosas dos disparos. Os cientistas ficaram extasiados.

A primeira conversa cósmica envolvendo uma inteligência extrassolar começara!

Ironicamente, na vizinhança de um planeta que devia seu nome ao deus da guerra!

Esse primeiro contato bilateral através de sinais luminosos de raios laser permitiu o estabelecimento de um código de comunicação entre os cientistas e a astronave "forasteira". Não era preciso ser muito sagaz para deduzir que aqueles seres não empregavam neutrinos ou partículas _mu_ para enviar e receber mensagens, como os homens vinham fazendo há mais de dois séculos. Isso suscitava questões intrigantes, e momentaneamente sem resposta, sobre a eventual tecnologia alienígena de comunicações telespaciais.

À medida que as trocas aumentavam de complexidade e velocidade os computadores assumiram a tarefa de intérpretes de ambos os lados. A maravilha da novidade, da descoberta em si, cedeu lugar à fria análise das inteligências artificiais. Por seu intermédio tornou-se patente a intenção dos sedops de descer no mundo principal da Comunidade dos Planetas - pois que já sabiam, por meio de observação e pesquisa, que haviam chegado a um sistema solar com uma civilização interplanetária de viajantes espaciais, uma raça mui especial de velejadores do vácuo que se moviam ao sabor do vento solar e dos raios de luz laser, sem pressa. Aquele esguio torpedo prateado que ora se aproximava cavalgando chamas de plasma, relampejando em alta aceleração, corporificava flagrantemente uma técnica astronáutica que tinha enveredado por caminhos totalmente diferentes dos da tecnologia gaiana, chegando mesmo a superá-la. Seu sistema de propulsão implicava a utilização de algum tipo de energia iônica (acelerador de partículas) ou fusão nuclear avançada, de um tipo até então jamais experimentado na Comunidade, e que possibilitava realizar longas jornadas interestelares a 99,9 % da velocidade da luz.

Entrementes, a perspectiva de um proveitoso intercâmbio de ordem tecnológica e cultural com a tripulação da espaçonave estranha era por demais tentadora para ser posta de lado. Uma teleconferência de alto nível foi organizada via canal neutrínico e os principais quadros diretores do planeta foram ouvidos. Pela primeira vez na história humana, uma astronave desconhecida de outro sistema solar havia solicitado pouso em Gaia e a decisão não podia aguardar muito tempo. Na realidade, os doutores do Conselho de Astronáutica não estavam exatamente satisfeitos com essa "invasão" por parte do universo exterior, mas mostravam-se decididos a aproveitá-la ao máximo. Apressaram-se assim a transmitir para a nave sedopiana, por meio do já conhecido código de comunicação por pulsação de laser, a posição de Gaia como o terceiro planeta na ordem de afastamento daquele astro amarelo de tipo G2V que os habitantes de Gaia chamavam de Hélios. Nos 28 dias subsequentes, o governo mundial haveria de tomar todas as medidas necessárias para receber os visitantes.

Naturalmente, a videomídia fez bastante barulho em torno do surgimento inopinado da gigantesca nave desde o início - e os escritores de ficção científica passaram a ser uma presença constante em qualquer programa de entrevistas. Boatos na SPACENET, a Rede Espacial de computadores, causaram tensão e ansiedade nas saulyas (mesmo nesta época científica, iluminada, é notório o medo irracional que o homem sente diante do desconhecido). Mas agora estava tudo em paz, tudo bem, dissipadas as dúvidas e os medos. Superado o impacto inicial, o povo de Gaia confiava no comunicado oficial do Conselho de Astronáutica, que garantia que os sedops vinham como amigos. Por que não? Afinal de contas, a premissa de que quaisquer seres que houvessem conquistado o espaço e que fossem capazes de viagem interestelar seriam necessariamente pacíficos e bem-intencionados era defendida fervorosamente por todos os especialistas (isto é, _quase_ todos; o Dr. Morvehl jamais sucumbira ao que ele mesmo denominou de "síndrome do galático bonzinho").

A nave, mesmo mantendo em dois milhões e meio de quilômetros horários a velocidade média de cruzeiro, demorara mais de uma semana para chegar ao periélio. Então, com o intuito de permanecer no sistema planetário, desacelerara e entrara numa órbita de estacionamento (manobra de freagem), tendo a órbita de Gaia como afélio. E, ajustada em sua órbita nova, acelerando ao máximo, a nave arremetera na direção oposta à do sol, na direção de Gaia, devendo cobrir os 187.500.000 de quilômetros - uma unidade astronômica local - que a separavam ainda de seu objetivo dentro de três semanas. Durante todo o período, a humanidade cuja paz de espírito fora abalada por tão inoportuna visita mobilizara-se para descobrir o máximo possível sobre esses misteriosos viajores do Cosmos.

A sessão extraordinária do Conselho de Astronáutica foi breve e turbulenta. Não foram poucos os técnicos e cientistas de alto gabarito que afirmaram peremptoriamente que a utilização de motores iônicos ou outro sistema propulsor subluz pelos alienígenas constituía a confirmação cabal de que nenhum objeto material seria capaz de ultrapassar a barreira da velocidade da luz, de conformidade com a sacrossanta Teoria Geral da Relatividade. Outros, Morvehl e o magro irascível Andris Elyas Skele entre eles, argumentaram, por seu lado, que ainda era muito cedo para se tirar conclusões tão amplas. "A ciência é uma criação cuja grandeza consiste no fato de nunca estar concluída, de nunca ter fim; na ciência como na tecnologia não existe tal coisa como 'a palavra final'.", disseram.

A Dra. Inna Stankevicius apresentou seu relato dos fatos interpretados pelo centro de computação de Matronis. Ela consultou seu _datapad _e começou logo a fazer uma síntese:

- A interpretação dos dados disponíveis permite concluir com absoluta segurança que nossos desconhecidos visitantes estão tecnologicamente mais adiantados, sob o ponto de vista de engenharia astronáutica. Atualmente, a construção de naves estelares a propulsão fotônica ou iônica está além da capacidade tecnológica da Comunidade dos Planetas. Por outro lado, a falta de comunicações verificada quando a nave desconhecida penetrou no sistema solar permite a conclusão segura de que não conhecem o sistema de comunicações por raios de partículas subatômicas sem massa, neutrinos e múons, que é a base de todo o nosso tráfego de rádio, videorama e Internet. Admite-se, com 99% de probabilidades de acerto, que os sedops usem um sistema de comunicações à base de eletromagnetismo. Talvez microondas. Ou então um raio ultravioleta ou laser direcional, para enviar mensagens. Nossos computadores calculam com uma probabilidade de 100% que, em contrapartida, os computadores da nave estranha concluíram com absoluta segurança que nossa civilização emprega um sistema de comunicação não-eletromagnética.

Não havia provas de que a tecnologia de armamentos dos construtores da nave estivesse mais adiantada do que a humana; o canhão de raios de plasma que usaram para improvisar uma troca de sinais estava dentro da capacidade tecnológica de Gaia, que conhecia os lasers acionados por energia solar e por fusão nuclear a frio. Se, no entanto, dominam também a fusão do hidrogênio (já estabelecida no campo teórico, mas abandonada como "curiosidade de laboratório" pela dificuldade de se controlá-la), além da fusão catalisada a múon, então, de fato, suas armas nucleares, se existentes, devem ser bem mais mortíferas do que as da Comunidade, visto que seriam totalmente baseadas na tecnologia da fusão termonuclear, capaz de gerar temperaturas de 100 milhões de graus - num cálculo modesto, a média por ogiva de combate seria de 500 a 1.000 megatons. Ora, a Comunidade não dispunha de melhores armas do que bombas atômicas de 100 megatons.

O Dr. Morvehl estremecia só de pensar na comparação.

Por último, houve uma resistência surpreendentemente pequena quando o atual presidente do Conselho de Astronáutica, Professor Emérito Zoberlon Geller, propôs que o Dr. Richard K. Morvehl fosse nomeado _atsakingas_, encarregado da recepção dos sedops em Matronis, com plenos poderes para representar o gênero humano e tomar todas as medidas necessárias durante a permanência dos aliens em Gaia - com a discordância de não mais que meia dúzia de conselheiros, inclusive Andris E. Skele e o próprio Morvehl que, afinal, teve que se resignar com sua (falta de) sorte. Mais de meio bilhão de gaianos em todo o planeta e até nas colônias orbitais observavam-no em suas telas de LCD de videorama e ele tinha consciência disso. Sabia o que esperavam dele. Maldita telemática, praguejou em silêncio.

O Prof. Geller justificou sua escolha, dizendo: - Nestas condições, é preferível ter um cético a um crédulo no comando. Você, meu caro Morvehl, é o nosso cético de plantão. Por conseguinte, é a pessoa certa para assumir esse encargo.

Sua lógica era irrefutável. Fazer o quê?

- Assim, cá estamos nós - monologou o astrofísico com um sorriso mordaz e irônico. Lançou um olhar pensativo para as telas de observação. Verificou que as esquadrilhas de interceptadores _Shirshé _do Comando de Defesa circulavam na estratosfera, a postos para entrar em ação caso algo saísse errado. Todos os aparelhos estavam equipados com mísseis, armados alguns deles com ogivas nucleares. Morvehl franziu a testa. Depois riu baixinho. Mesmo uma humanidade que se orgulhava em ser não-violenta não estava completamente desprovida de meios de defesa. Fazia votos de que não se tornasse necessário empregá-los.

"Sempre gostei de você, Kovas, Ares Kovas... É um bom _dievas_."

Morvehl, suspirando, pôs os dermatrodos na testa e entrou imediatamente no ciberespaço. Havia muito trabalho, ainda, a ser feito, plugado à intranet do espaçoporto: operar, à distância, as baterias de instrumentos de gravação e análise montadas nos prédios em forma de cogumelo que emolduravam o campo de pouso e que eram replicadas - pela lei de analogia - por satélites em órbita e conectadas por canais exclusivos com a Central Espacial e com a colônia espacial Sala Trys, em órbita geoestacionária; leituras dos espectrogramas e gráficos animados computadorizados que mostravam a trajetória da nave alienígena pelo sistema solar interior; supervisionar os computadores e robôs da manutenção; sucessivas reuniões das agências de inteligência, com a (tele) presença do estratego-mor do Comando de Defesa, Major-General Zalan Lakatos Wilforth.

Graças às tecnologias de sistemas _wireless_ em uso, cada componente da rede podia retransmitir a conexão para os aparelhos dos colegas, que também podiam acessar os dados, como numa corrente gigante em alta velocidade.

Nada fora deixado ao acaso. Nada mesmo.

Gaia estava preparada. E esperava...

III

- Isso é um absurdo! - indignou-se a Dra. Ulmanis. Era uma mulher que conquistara seu lugar ao sol através do trabalho duro e do vasto saber. - O momento tão esperado e sublime do primeiro encontro de representantes de duas civilizações originadas de mundos diferentes da nossa Galáxia, ameaçado de se transformar numa tragédia, um conflito armado. Será que a irracionalidade humana tem sempre que falar mais alto?

Ela e os demais sábios que foram convidados ao "evento do milênio" estavam participando de um _chat _envolvendo jornalistas das principais cadeias de videorama, estudantes e professores de universidades e até mesmo pessoas comuns do público. Cada internauta do planeta podia, com um simples gesto, conectar-se ou desconectar-se à vontade.

- Muitas pessoas tinham discutido a conveniência de deixar um esquadrão de caças de prontidão, circulando pelos céus de Gaia, todos muito bem armados, mas o temor pelo desconhecido prevaleceu - respondeu o Professor Eben, voltando a um assunto já discutido antes. (Todos "encontravam-se" num anfiteatro virtual gerado por computador, embora muitos estivessem fisicamente a milhares de quilômetros uns dos outros.)

- Um convite ao desastre - atalhou Zephram, um jovem estudante de física da Universidade de Lagas, no Bloco Norte (e, por acaso, sobrinho do presidente do Presidium do Conselho Supremo).

- Concordo. Não sou xenófobo, mas quando ocorre de os membros de uma raça expansionista se encontrarem com uma sociedade estática e indefesa, o mero contato pode ser deletério para esta. A História o demonstra. E nossa civilização já é demasiado estável há dois séculos e meio.

- Mas o que fazer então? - indagou Zhora, uma mocinha de pele negra do setor da Capital Mundial. - Atirar nos visitantes, derrubar a nave deles com um míssil?

- Ninguém vai atirar nos visitantes - esclareceu a Dra. Menliss. - A presença dos aviões da Força Aeroespacial é só uma medida extra de segurança. De mais a mais, parece haver pouco campo para uma guerra espacial, como as da ficção científica, mesmo que tecnicamente fosse possível. Uma civilização que está se expandindo no espaço não necessita de nossos mundinhos insignificantes e será provavelmente bastante evoluída para ter conquistado seus próprios demônios interiores antes de se aventurar na conquista do espaço interestelar. Caso contrário, se autodestruiria antes de abandonar seu mundo.

- A Dra. Menliss tem razão - apoiou o Dr. Eargoss. - O problema é que _nós_ estamos nos tornando passivos, confortáveis e imóveis, conforme ressaltou o Prof. Eben. A humanidade deve se expandir, se quiser continuar a florescer. O melhor método de expansão é através do pioneirismo espacial, através de expedições exploratórias a outros mundos. E é exatamente isso que nossos visitantes estão fazendo, e é o que nós devemos fazer também. Se desistirmos, serão eles, e não nós, os herdeiros do Universo.

Como se esperasse uma deixa, Arga Marija Wirt, a célebre escritora de romances científicos, resolveu se manifestar.

- Vamos supor que o limite da velocidade da luz seja realmente uma barreira impossível de se superar - pelo menos, até prova em contrário. Poderíamos, por exemplo, imaginar que a civilização A, expandindo-se por uma região qualquer da Galáxia a velocidades próximas à da luz, topasse com a civilização B, a qual achar-se-ia envolvida em um projeto equivalente, e, quiçá, há mais tempo. Elas poderiam unir esforços com o objetivo de melhor explorar a Galáxia. Afinal de contas, há espaço suficiente para todos!

- Tudo muito lógico - concordou a Dra. Menliss. - Ressalte-se ainda que, por força do lento movimento de expansão e da tecnologia empregada por ambas as culturas, seus níveis técnico-científicos haveriam de ser bastante aproximados, talvez até semelhantes.

- Se bem me recordo, a senhora expôs tal ponto de vista em um ou dois de seus livros, _Sinyurina _Wirt - disse o Dr. Eargoss. - Não é assim?

- Doutor Eargoss, a conquista das estrelas constitui o cerne de todas as minhas histórias de ficção científica - respondeu Arga Wirt rindo.

- Desde a coletânea _Mundos Fechados à Deriva _até _Sob um Sol Estranho_, seu melhor romance - interveio Petra, que não escondia a atração que sentia por histórias de ficção ambientadas no futuro ou em planetas exóticos. - _Sinyurina _Wirt, sou sua fã de carteirinha.

- Sinto-me honrada, doutora, meus agradecimentos. Por sinal, em meu novo livro, _Mundos Sem Fim_, vários séculos depois deste primeiro contato a raça humana, juntando forças com outras civilizações, logrará ultrapassar - finalmente! - a barreira da luz e se espalhará por toda a Galáxia. Então, haverá uma espécie de federação ou comunidade de todas as raças - tal qual temos, hoje em dia, nossa Sociedade dos Planetas.

- Vamos torcer para que os sedops comprem essa idéia - retrucou David Eargoss.

- Resumindo, os senhores defendem a exploração e colonização de outros mundos, de outras estrelas, pelos seres humanos - sugeriu Mylla Glikas, a representante da Central Gaia de Videotexto.

- Sozinhos, se for preciso, ou na companhia de outros - confirmou o Dr. Eargoss.

- A propósito, Dra. Menliss, tem feito um excelente trabalho com as fadas - comentou o Prof. Dr. Algirdas Mykolas Zohn, diretor-científico da Academia de Biociências. - A ideia de usar o ciberespaço para interagir com culturas não-tecnológicas do nosso planeta é simplesmente brilhante.

- Obrigada, _mokytojas_ - respondeu a jovem cientista, enquanto ajustava seu visor de vídeo e o rosto escuro do velho sábio surgiu ante seus olhos. - Já faz muito tempo que se sabe que os conceitos de espaço e tempo não são prerrogativa da mente humana. Colocando-se cientistas e fadas em um mesmo ciberespaço, se estabeleceu uma total comunicação entre a espécie humana e o que chamamos de "gente pequena". Isto permitiu que começássemos a estudar sua história, mas nesse campo o Dr. Hodgkins avançou mais do que qualquer um.

- Dr. Hodgkins, é verdade que suas pesquisas com mazavinas, fadas e congêneres levaram-no à conclusão de que tanto o amor quanto a religião ocorrem exclusivamente entre os mamíferos? - indagou Zelle Grant, uma repórter da Federação das Ilhas Distantes.

- Entre mamíferos e quaisquer organismos que apresentam reprodução parental e cujos indivíduos jovens permanecem nos grupos familiares, em contato íntimo com seus progenitores diretos durante a maior parte de sua vida. Em Gaia, somos afortunados em possuir outras espécies sapientes para estudar.

- As que sobraram, né? - rebateu um rapazinho chamado Vyautas, que acabara de entrar no _chat_. - Eu sei tudo sobre as guerras de extermínio.

- Tem razão, Vyautas - concordou Hodgkins. - Em outros tempos, os humanos fizeram muito mal ao mundo. A "gente pequena" - _kaukai_,_ aitvarai - _já habitava Gaia milhões de anos antes de o primeiro homem ter deixado seu estado simiesco. Foram perseguidos e caluniados como seres ruins, expulsos de suas terras e confinados em reservas, as terríveis e odiosas _atsargos_. Todo o território outrora ocupado por eles foi arrasado, todas as árvores das florestas e bosques sagrados onde dançavam em honra a seus deuses foram impiedosamente cortadas. Cortadas para dar lugar à agricultura e à pecuária. E aos lixões a céu aberto.

- Foi assim que aprenderam a odiar e temer a raça dos homens - observou Vyautas.

- Agora é coisa do passado. Aprendemos com nossos erros. Na Era da Navegação Solar, Gaia reverteu às suas origens. É novamente um mundo de florestas e pradarias verdes, e lagos e mares azuis e límpidos. Temos um equilíbrio ecológico que nos custou muito esforço, porque o surgimento de uma nova concepção de desenvolvimento sustentável, no fim da Era dos Combustíveis Fósseis, e da efêmera Era Atômica, levou à transferência definitiva do parque industrial para o espaço, à mineração dos asteroides e das luas do sistema solar exterior. Temos geradores de nitinol acoplados a sistemas de partículas _mu_ e coletores solares em órbita. Desse modo, chegamos a um ponto de equilíbrio entre tradição e tecnologia avançada, e o contato mais aprofundado entre os homens e os mazavinas abriu a possibilidade de que humanos e não-humanos dotados de poderes psiônicos voltem a viver em paz. Afinal de contas, somos todos filhos de Gaia e cidadãos da Comunidade dos Planetas.

- Creio que a chave de nossa sobrevivência foi o conceito de _darna_, harmonia, que até hoje constitui o núcleo de nossa fé e nossa mentalidade - disse o _kunigas _Mikael Trelleborg. - Em primeiro lugar, o darna aspira à harmonia interior do indivíduo; em segundo, esforça-se por gerar a harmonia no lar e na comunidade; em terceiro, a harmonia com os antepassados; finalmente, a harmonia com a terra, mãe universal, com os seres vivos e com os _dievai_, quero dizer, os deuses. Nossa religião, como todos sabem, enfatiza a sacralidade da Natureza. Plantando árvores...

- Voltando aos visitantes alienígenas - interveio _Sinyurina_ Glikas -, como deve ser a sua aparência física? Encontraremos seres monstruosos do ponto de vista gaiano, globos de protoplasma cheios de tentáculos viscosos, gotejando lodo verde, respiradores de flúor, de cloro e outros horrores imaginados pelos escritores e roteiristas antigos? Ou modelos de perfeição e beleza humaniforme? O que a ciência moderna tem a declarar?

A Dra. Ulmanis foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Exotismos à parte, seria bom termos em mente que planetas "geoides" devem possuir o carbono como base da biologia, a água como origem da vida e uma atmosfera de oxigênio-nitrogênio que permita que ela se desenvolva. A vida pode ter origem somente onde o carbono pode juntar-se ao hidrogênio para formar hidrocarbonetos, os primeiros compostos orgânicos. Considerem o único planeta habitável do astro-anão cor de laranja a que chamamos _Saule Motule_, cujas biocenoses e biótopos vêm sendo estudados há mais de cem anos. Patras ostenta aspectos familiares, quase como se fosse uma versão alternativa de Gaia; apenas, as formas de vida superiores têm seis patas, os insetos 8 ou 10, e os peixes escamados não chegaram a se desenvolver no planeta, só existindo peixes "de couro". Além disso, os mamíferos nativos são todos marsupiais ou monotremados. Por conseguinte, a formação de todas as criaturas existentes no Cosmos deve ter-se dado ao longo de "uma estreitíssima senda", para usar a expressão favorita do Professor Abrom DeWahl; logicamente, também nos outros mundos deveríamos encontrar homens, animais e plantas parecidos, mais ou menos, com os gaianos.

- Crê que os sedops da nave lá em cima se parecem conosco, Dra. Ulmanis?

- Pelo menos devem ser humanóides, de vez que a nossa forma de vida parece ter sido um _apmatas_ prático e coroado de êxito. Na verdade, a anatomia e a fisiologia do homem - e, por extensão, dos primatas subumanos _niffringai_, que fabricam ferramentas manuais toscas - não são um mero capricho da natureza, mas representam o ápice da adaptação ao meio ambiente, em consonância com a capacidade de desenvolvimento do cérebro e de todo o sistema nervoso. Todos têm quatro membros, dois olhos, duas orelhas, uma boca, dispostas simetricamente ao redor de um eixo. E a mão humana é o órgão mais universal, o instrumento mais belo e eficiente criado pela natureza, podendo manipular diretamente o meio ambiente de forma cada vez mais refinada. O uso da mão converteu o pré-hominídeo primitivo que foi nosso ancestral em ser humano. Qualquer sedop que tenha se lançado na exploração do Universo deve ser, por conseguinte, tão "universal" como os homens de Gaia e igualmente belo. Porque o adaptar-se é lei da vida e, assim sendo, deve ter condicionado também em outros mundos a evolução dos seres vivos.

O Dr. Krauchunas discordava da xenobióloga.

- Não estamos de maneira alguma autorizados a pensar que em orbes parecidos com Gaia dominem seres parecidos com os homens. Podemos apostar cem contra um que lá fora entre as estrelas a evolução tomou caminhos totalmente diferentes. As mais surpreendentes mutações e deviações dependem freqüentemente de circunstâncias insignificantes e imprevísiveis. Lógico! Uma chuva de raios cósmicos aqui, uma pitada de alta gravidade ali, um surto de radiação gama acolá e talvez vejamos realmente os tais "monstros-de-olhos-esbugalhados" dos filmes classe B dos velhos tempos.

- Não existem monstros na natureza, mas tão somente nas cabeças dos homens - objetou a esguia senhora de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos-avermelhados. - Se há uma coisa que todas as formas de vida deste sistema solar compartilham conosco - além, é claro, dos órgãos de visão que foram constituídos para captar a mesma radiação luminosa - é a beleza e a simetria das criações da natureza. Até as fadas têm beleza, uma perfeição funcional admirável. Não espero encontrar algum monstro verde gosmento nessa astronave que vem das estrelas. Tais seres de pesadelo sequer disporiam dos requisitos orgânicos para construir uma astronave interestelar, ainda que, contra toda a expectativa, evoluíssem até o ponto da inteligência. Não sei o que veremos de fato, daqui a pouco, mas indubitavelmente será belo, quer se trate de formas similares à nossa quer se trate de entidades diferentes de nós.

- Quer dizer que um dos atributos da beleza é a simetria? - questionou a irreverente Zhora. - "Leva a mal não", doutora, mas ninguém irá me convencer de que as baratas, embora perfeitamente simétricas e funcionais, sejam criaturas belas.

- Ou os peludos e violentos _kallikandzarai - _acrescentou Vyautas, evocando a lembrança daqueles demônios de 2,45 m de altura, ferozes apreciadores de carne humana, que inda subsistiam nos pantanais e nas regiões isoladas de Gaia.

- Talvez os forasteiros pareçam com as fadas ou os "anões azuis" - sugeriu o poeta e pintor Aron Slezenvicius. - Criaturas amorfas, fluídicas, de formas e cores cambiantes...

- Isso está fora de cogitação - rebateu Hodgkins. - A Dra. Menliss e eu estudamos de maneira exaustiva as várias espécies de mazavinas, desde os kaukis... os "anões azuis", até os pukis,seres quartzosos que parecem sólidos geométricos chamejantes, inclusive usando a telepatia e o ciberespaço para interagir com eles. Talvez as sociedades desses seres heteromorfos luminosos sejam sobretudo diferentes da nossa porque sua ciência é antes de tudo psíquica, ou psiônica, enquanto que a nossa é antes de tudo física. Sua cultura não abrange noções de evolução técnica, progresso material ou exploração e conquista de novos mundos. Esses conceitos são estranhos às mentes deles. Não conseguiriam construir e muito menos dirigir uma nave estelar. Não é provável que quaisquer _outins_ similares que se desenvolvessem em planetas extra-solares pudessem, contra todas as expectativas, criar uma civilização tecnológica como a nossa.

- Não é por nada que somos a única espécie tecnológica do Sistema Tri-Solar, ao passo que nossos irmãos mazavinas entraram num beco evolucionário sem saída - comentou o Prof. Sarkis Schwab, da Universidade do Bloco Sul, em Ixis.

- Puro chauvinismo humanoide - retrucou o Dr. Krauchunas. - O aparecimento e, principalmente, a sobrevivência do homem neste planeta, ficaram provavelmente pendurados por um fio de cabelo. Que ele não tenha desaparecido, como tantas formas de vida pretéritas de que conhecemos somente os restos fossilizados, é um milagre que não pode repetir-se freqüentemente, podem crer no que lhes digo.

- Pega leve, Ray - Petra A. Menliss aconselhou, sorrindo suavemente. - Lembre-se do que nos ensina o _Shk-Te Arar_: "Ao se deixar levar pela emoção perde-se o _ez_."

Raymond W. Krauchunas sorriu discretamente. Sua holoimagem, indistinguível da realidade, era vista por centenas - talvez milhares - de internautas em seus visores de vídeo (que projetam as imagens na retina de quem os usa), em casa ou em trânsito, e parecia _virtualmente_ real em outro tanto de _datapads_, videopranchetas e "globais", que permitiam acessar a Internet em tempo real (deficientes visuais recorriam aos monitores "táteis").

- Minha especialidade é planetologia comparada. Eu sustento que a vida em outros mundos pode ter tomado os mais diversos rumos e que podem existir criaturas evoluídas substancialmente diferentes de nós. Inclusive, capazes de fazer viagens espaciais através das formidáveis distâncias interestelares. Um número imenso, mas imenso mesmo, de sistemas solares deve ter tido sua cosmogênese análoga à do nosso; todavia, em determinado período de sua evolução, devem ter ocorrido etapas divergentes, conduzindo a diversos desenvolvimentos. Nada mais lógico: é suficiente uma variação de temperatura em certa época, a predominância de um certo tipo de flora sobre outro, a queda de um fragmento de cometa ou aerólito para provocar alterações cruciais, favorecer uma espécie em detrimento de outras. Quem nos garante que organismos entre nós inferiores não tenham evoluído para organismos superiores num ambiente capaz de impulsionar a vida ao longo dessa estrada?

- Lógica, Ray, use a lógica - contrapôs Hodgkins, que era partidário da teoria da evolução convergente. - Os sedops devem possuir, como os gaianos, um corpo compacto, com cavidades internas, e respirar oxigênio como nós, pois este é indispensável para os complicados processos próprios do nosso organismo. Todos, ademais, devem ser caracterizados por um sistema circulatório fechado, que é necessário para abastecer os tecidos vivos, ter um coração que controle a circulação do sangue, deslocar-se sobre pelo menos um par de pernas e possuir todos os nossos sentidos, com o respectivos órgãos. E mais! Baseados em nossos conhecimentos sobre a constituição e as funções dos neurônios, chegamos à conclusão de que um outrincon não deve ser muito maior ou muito menor que o homem e deve ter um cérebro alojado na cabeça, porquanto é a melhor localização para um centro coordenador que transmita de modo rápido e eficaz as ordens aos órgãos sensoriais.

- Tolice, as dríades estão aí mesmo pra nos mostrar do que o poder criador de Teos é capaz - replicou Nonadey, uma ninfeta com os cabelos tingidos de vermelho-cereja e feições bem mongólicas.

- Dríades e hamadríades não são "vida-tal-qual-a-conhecemos" - objetou a Dra. Menliss tranquilamente. - São criaturas imateriais, ou seja, de um plano dimensional superior e sem representação tridimensional completa, percebidas apenas como um vago bruxuleio ovoide no recesso das florestas escuras. Algumas espécies de árvores de grande porte, como o _dzilvitis_, funcionam como "antenas" para a "sintonia" das entidades no planeta, razão por que nas imediações das cidades gaianas foram substituídas, desde a aurora da civilização, por bosques de árvores consideradas "confiáveis" pelos homens. Os _lazdynaso_, por exemplo...

- Isso foi enxotando os espíritos das florestas para longe, cada vez mais longe dos domínios humanos - observou o _kunigas _Trelleborg. - Daí a dendrolatria em nossa religião.

- Exato. Mas tais seres, ou _deivai_, para usar o vernáculo, nada podem nos dizer que se aplique ao nosso tipo de vida. Nem sequer sabemos se possuem ou não inteligência. São, simplesmente, _manodins_, originários de outro plano dimensional, o qual, por qualquer motivo, tem sua intercessão neste planeta. É ponto pacífico que a astronave visitante provém de uma civilização mecânica, uma cultura próxima do nosso nível. Não "vibram em outro plano". Têm de ser totalmente de carne e sangue.

- Talvez apenas alguns séculos à nossa frente - opinou o engenheiro de telecomunicações e perito em computação Jonas Dan Baltrusaitis.

- Tecnologicamente, sim.

A Dra. Ulmanis voltou à carga. - Se os sedops são mais evoluídos do que nós, e estou falando de biologia, poderão talvez ver coisas que nós simplesmente "sentimos", tais como radiação ultravioleta e infravermelha, ou detetar campos elétricos e magnéticos. Mas terão um endoesqueleto como nós - ósseo ou pelo menos cartilaginoso -, embora possa estar estruturado de maneira diversa; terão de locomover-se e, já que isto demanda energia, terão de comer. A altura vai depender da gravitação reinante no planeta natal, e o tamanho do cérebro do grau de evolução de sua inteligência. Seres de grande porte e de constituição maciça, adaptados a uma força de gravidade várias vezes superior à nossa, poderão ter muitos pares de pernas para sustentar seu peso.

- Então - insistiu Mylla Glikas -, sedops evoluídos poderiam ser diferentes de nós pela estatura, pela proporção dos membros, pigmentação da pele, talvez até no que tange à estrutura interna, mas deveriam ser essencialmente parecidos conosco?

- É uma suposição lógica - assentiu a Dra. Ulmanis. - Somente formas vitais inferiores apresentam diferenças exageradas em relação a nós e quanto mais evoluídas forem mais se parecerão com os homens gaianos.

- Prefiro esperar para saber o que os projetores lúcidos descobrirão com a visão remota científica - contrapôs o Dr. Krauchunas.

O Dr. Hodgkins disse com ar irônico: - Ray, vamos fazer uma aposta. Se a turma que trabalha com SRV descobrir que os tripulantes da nave são humanoides, você paga uma rodada de midus para nós seis aqui, e, se forem completamente não-humanoides, heteromorfos, eu pago. De acordo?

- De acordo. Por Mitra.

E a Dra. Menliss sentenciou: - É de todo ilógico procurar "clones" do homem muito além do Sistema Tri-Solar. Certamente o _Homo sapiens_ possui "parentes" em outros sistemas solares, mas não possui em planeta algum fora da esfera de Gaia sósias ou gêmeos.

Ephram Eben, que até então se mantivera fora da discussão, falava com sua jovem noiva de quinze anos num prosaico videofone de pulso. Sendo um conservador, não se sentia particularmente atraído por _wearables _(computadores embutidos nas roupas), tais como ternos e jaquetas com bolsos-_emails_, golas-_pagers_, botões-câmeras digitais e outros "tecnicismos", nem, tampouco, pela perspectiva de ter um microchip implantado no cérebro ou no braço - que nem um clone miserável. Retornando ao _chat_, ele trouxe à baila um assunto já quase esquecido por todos:

- Não é a primeira vez que recebemos a visita de alguém de fora do Sistema Tri-Solar. Lembram-se da "sonda-fantasma"? Trinta e quatro anos atrás, uma desconhecida sonda-robô adentrou este sistema estelar, acelerando-se até 50 % da velocidade da luz. Essa sonda _non-stop_ nunca identificada passou vertiginosamente por todos os planetas do Sistema, exteriores e interiores, deu a volta ao nosso sol Hélios e partiu novamente para as estrelas distantes. Indubitavelmente, um artefato alienígena.

- Agora que mencionou, sim, eu me lembro - respondeu Hodgkins. - Contudo, não vejo qualquer paralelo entre a presente situação e o caso da "sonda-fantasma", um aparelho batedor não-tripulado que, por sinal, não teve um impacto relevante perante o grande público e só pelo espaço de alguns dias mereceu a atenção, para não dizer o alvoroço, dos _mass media_. Além, é claro, de um punhadinho de escritores de ficção científica que fizeram rios de dinheiro escrevendo sobre o assunto. Mas não houve sequer uma tentativa de contato. Assim, o mundo não tardou a esquecer-se da sonda; os astrônomos e os engenheiros gaianos é que não esqueceram.

- Ainda assim, constitui o primeiro registro oficial da existência de outrincons em outros mundos - insistiu Eben. - Nosso primeiro encontro com o produto de uma civilização tecnológica extrassolar.

- Que, tanto quanto sabemos, poderia estar extinta há milênios.

- E você, David? Gostaríamos de conhecer a opinião do nosso engenheiro astronáutico de plantão.

David Eargoss estivera confabulando com o seu palmtop (os óculos sincronizadores não permitiam a ninguém mais ler a mensagem rotativa na minúscula tela de cristal líquido). Disse: - Em primeiro lugar, eu fui um dos que estudaram demoradamente os dados obtidos com a passagem da "sonda-fantasma" pelo Sistema Tri-Solar. Tudo leva a crer que essa sonda espacial interestelar, presumivelmente programada para viajar durante séculos entre as estrelas, contava com uma propulsão fotônica, ou iônica, que podia acelerá-la quase à velocidade da luz. Além disso, ela utilizava os campos gravitacionais, isto é, a massa de corpos vizinhos para produzir aceleração e viajar entre os sóis, como nossos próprios primitivos exploradores de trezentos anos atrás. Como o tempo de comunicação entre a sonda e o sistema natal dos construtores seria medido em anos ou mesmo em séculos, o computador de bordo precisaria ser "esperto" o bastante para tomar decisões: por exemplo, quando e onde lançar nanorrobôs, ao passar por um sistema estelar, para que orbitem sobre cada um dos planetas considerados interessantes. Em outras palavras, uma I.A. completamente autônoma.

"Acreditamos que tenha esquadrinhado e mapeado este sistema solar de cabo a rabo, desculpem a expressão; do sistema solar exterior, de Saule, ao sistema solar interior, Gaia inclusa. E depois o abandonou, a caminho de coisas mais importantes. Quanto a sua meta final, bem como sua origem presumível, só Teos sabe.

"Mas, voltando aos nossos visitantes de agora, é ponto pacífico que devem viajar a noventa por cento, ou mais, da velocidade da luz. Tal 'viagem fotônica' possui um aspecto ao mesmo tempo promissor e aterrador, que gostaria de compartilhar com todos vocês, internautas. Alguém já ouviu falar no 'paradoxo dos relógios' de Vagnorius?

- Tem a ver com o encolhimento do tempo numa nave estelar que se movesse com uma velocidade próxima da velocidade da luz - respondeu o jovem Zephram, muito versado em física teórica das viagens espaciais.

- Exatamente - confirmou Eargoss. - Numa espaçonave que se movesse rapidamente, tudo andaria mais devagar: partículas subatômicas, relógios, o metabolismo do tecido vivo. A lentidão do tempo torna-se mais nítida quando nos movemos mais depressa em relação ao Universo como um todo. Quando se atinge uma velocidade de 293.800 quilômetros por segundo, ou seja, 0,98 da velocidade da luz, o índice da passagem do tempo corresponde a apenas 1/5 do que seria com o veículo em repouso. Se a espaçonave se aproximar ainda mais da velocidade da luz, o índice de passagem do tempo continua a cair e, ao atingir um quilômetro por segundo da velocidade da luz, ele será de quase zero. Como tudo a bordo da nave funcionaria mais lentamente com um sincronismo exato, as pessoas da tripulação não se aperceberiam da mudança. Para elas, o tempo no mundo exterior é que pareceria correr depressa demais. Lá em cima, à medida que a velocidade aumenta, as horas "se alongam". É como um filme projetado em câmera lenta, cujo ritmo diminua cada vez mais. E isto, para os astronautas da nave, será uma coisa normalíssima, porquanto relativa, no seu tempo, ao ritmo retardado de sua vida. Utilizando a dilatação do tempo, uma astronave atravessaria distâncias colossais em períodos de "tempo astronáutico" experimentados como relativamente curtos para quem nela viajasse. Enquanto sobre Gaia ou qualquer outro planeta transcorrerem séculos e milênios - ou até milhões de anos -, os astronautas poderão, no decorrer de sua existência "retardada", atingir os mais longínquos astros da Via Láctea, transpor os abismos intergaláticos - a galáxia mais próxima de nós está a 2.200.000 anos-luz de nosso sistema - e talvez... quem sabe, até consigam dar a volta no Universo!

Alguns internautas gritaram "Loucura!", "Fantasia!", "Ficção científica!", mas Eargoss continuou firme: - Pode-se imaginar viagens dessa duração, realizadas em naves muito mais avançadas do que as nossas. Não é impossível, especialmente para criaturas cuja duração de vida pudesse ser medida em séculos. Afinal de contas, em nossa era a média de vida humana se situa entre cem e cento e vinte anos.

- Nas saulyas ela é mais elevada, girando em torno dos cento e trinta anos - lembrou alguém. Seu ego virtual, gordíssimo, "vestia" bermudas cáqui e camisa esporte de poliéster.

- É isso aí, amigo. Agora, pensem numa raça cósmica mais velha, inumana, que pode ter dominado o voo interestelar quasi-fótico há um milhão de anos, além de ter feito avanços significativos no campo da gerontologia, muito mais do que nós. Ou, quem sabe, empreendessem suas jornadas para as estrelas em estado de animação suspensa. Representantes seus poderiam estar atravessando as vastidões de nossa galáxia há incontáveis milênios, e continuar viajando pelo Universo afora mesmo que a civilização original do planeta-mãe já tivesse deixado de existir. É o que eu chamo de "hipótese dos Atemporais".

- Acredita que os visitantes sejam esses "atemporais"? - indagou um sujeito cujo avatar tinha a forma de um _nykshtukas_, homenzinho cabeçudo e cinzento, inspirado nos fabulosos alienígenas da ficção ufológica de uns dois séculos atrás; um cidadão júnior, de quinze para dezesseis anos, presumivelmente. (Mais um desses "aborrecentes" viciados em _holoband_,em pleno _Makel Re-Talver_, pensou Eargoss.)

- E por que não? - retorquiu o cientista com um traço de ironia. - Talvez seja o único modo possível de alguém viajar para as estrelas, locomover-se através das formidáveis distâncias interestelares, como diria meu amigo e irmão Ray Krauchunas, e voltar para casa, para contar a história... desde que a casa ainda exista, é claro.

Nisso um novo avatar, todo engravatado e de videoprancheta na mão, entrou no anfiteatro virtual para dar um recado. Um dos subprogramas do sistema?

Não. Era nada menos que Jason Jahn Grajauskas, o chefe de comunuicações espaciais e porta-voz da Administração Espacial Gaia. Ele ajeitou a _kaklaraishtis_, a enorme gravata de um amarelo vivo, e, com um sorriso protocolar, encarou a audiência.

- Cidadãos da Cidade Central, amigos do mundo inteiro. A estação espacial _Meness 2 _anunciou um veículo grande em forma de cilindro vindo da órbita de Afrodite, à velocidade de 500.000 km/seg, que se dirige à Gaia - informou J. J. Grajauskas com a voz tranquila. - Nossa base Lunar I está enviando um feixe direcional de múons para guiar a nave forasteira através do corredor de aproximação interplanetária 36-18. Um esquadrão de aeronaves robotizadas passará a comboiar a nave alienígena assim que a mesma penetrar na atmosfera gaiana, o que deverá ocorrer em duas horas. - Ele checou qualquer coisa em sua videoprancheta-terminal de dados e voltou a falar. - Senhores cientistas, por favor se apresentem ao Controle e estejam prontos para receber e analisar os dados dos espectrômetros de infravermelho e raios-X. A todos, muito obrigado!

O _chat _terminou formalmente e milhares de internautas em todos os continentes desconectaram-se e foram cuidar da própria vida. Simultaneamente, mais de meio bilhão de almas em todo o planeta aguardavam com impaciência, de olhos grudados nas telas de HDTV, _tablets _e videofones de pulso, em casa ou em trânsito, a chegada dos Forasteiros.

IV

- Então eles têm detetores de neutrinos e de múons? - estranhou Hodgkins.

- O Comandante Attard Jared, do Lunar I, confirmou isso - explicou Richard K. Morvehl, cujo rosto que aparecia na tela plana de cristal líquido do pequeno "global" de mão parecia ter sido projetado em tamanho natural por causa do "efeito lupa". - Embora com certeza não conheçam as telecomunicações baseadas em partículas subatômicas sem massa. Por que a estranheza? Afinal, já faz alguns anos que nossos astrônomos passaram a dispor de radiotelescópios suspensos no espaço para sondar o Universo e captar a irradiação eletromagnética emitida por estrelas e galáxias, se bem que a nossa civilização não empregue ondas de rádio para transmitir mensagens. Também, quem empregaria?

- Tem autores de FC especulando a respeito de técnicas de comunicações que usam microondas ou algo ainda mais exótico, como ondas gravitacionais, táquions...

- Micro-ondas, ondas de rádio - repetiu o Dr. Morvehl. - Simples curiosidades de museu. Partículas como os múons e os neutrinos atravessam qualquer material, sólido ou não, permitem o envio de mensagens a longas distâncias através do subsolo e de todo o planeta, e são de fácil recepção. Acima de tudo, não sofrem qualquer interferência eletromagnética de origem natural, nem sequer nos períodos de máxima aproximação de Saule. Não consigo conceber uma civilização tecnológica que não empregue múon-neutrinos para mandar ou receber mensagens através dos espaços interestelares. Não é lógico.

- E, no entanto, ela existe. Algum resultado com a SRV?

- Ainda não, mas nossos visualisadores remotos garantem que logo teremos novidades. Uma exoprojeção não é nenhuma brincadeira. Afinal, estamos no periastro de Saule, e você sabe melhor do que eu o que isso significa.

- Sei, sim. Marés gravitacionais e campos eletromagnéticos oriundos deste segundo sol diminuto podem afetar seriamente a percepção extra-sensorial, para melhor ou para pior. Por exemplo, têm um tremendo efeito amplificador sobre as irradiações telepáticas emitidas pelos mazavinas, que desde as épocas mais remotas desferiam ataques puramente mentais contra os moradores humanos das Doze Cidades. Daí o medo que nossos antepassados sentiam quando Saule brilhava no céu noturno com a luz de 1.400 luas cheias.

- Eles reagiram. Os velhos _dzinovai_ passaram a lutar disciplinando suas mentes contra a intromissão alheia e opondo-lhes pensamentos os mais insólitos. Também aprenderam como convocar esses seres por comando mental. Foram as guerras do espírito.

- Conheço os épicos. Será que dá pra conseguir algum visual dos desconhecidos antes que eles cheguem e desembarquem? O que está em jogo é uma rodada inteirinha de midus!

- Isso é lá com o Dr. Drake. Seja como for, eles estão chegando. Estejam preparados, vocês aí. Desligo.

- Perfeitamente. Desligo.

- Olhem lá no telão! - exclamou Petra A. Menliss com entusiasmo.

Na grande tela de visão panorâmica no salão principal do espaçoporto surgiu a imagem da nave estranha, que já ultrapassava a órbita da lua exterior, Menulis.

- Sua velocidade de cruzeiro se mantém em 500.000 km/h - disse David Eargoss, que acoplara seu PADD como entrada e saída para os consoles de comunicações e análise de dados daquele batalhão de técnicos que recebia, por canal neutrínico, os dados enviados pelo computador central da estação espacial _Auseklis_, que orbitava Gaia a 400 km de altitude e à velocidade de 28.000 km/h. - Parece que possui um escudo magnético de alguma espécie. Uma verdadeira ampola de campos elétricos e magnéticos que rodeia a nave... proteção contra meteoroides e partículas cósmicas... hmm... Muito engenhoso. Nunca vi nada igual!

A espaçonave sedopiana cresceu paulatinamente no telão de imagem, exibindo ao mundo suas imponentes dimensões. Eargoss examinou-a, pensativo. Depois voltou a consultar os dados técnicos que emergiam na microtela de LCD de seu PADD.

- Eis aqui o nosso _keleivis_. Trata-se de um veículo cilíndrico, ou melhor, com a forma de lápis. Comprimento total 150 metros, diâmetro cerca de 20 metros no seu corpo principal, de uns 110 metros de extensão, presumivelmente dividido em quatro seções compartimentadas, sendo três delas fixas e a última, superior, formada por um tambor cilíndrico giroscópico de 22 metros de diâmetro, culminando num cone truncado, também giroscópico, de 30 metros de altura por 25 de diâmetro na base e 10 na parte de cima - onde, com toda probabilidade, se situa a ponte de comando da nave -, que se prolonga em uma proa cônica de 10 metros de altura, com a extremidade arredondada. Reparem naquela espécie de "pálpebra" ou _plévé _retrátil de metal cromado, que envolve a cúpula da proa, a qual deve funcionar como observatório astronômico e ser feita de um tipo de plástico blindado transparente. A fileira de escotilhas redondas brilhando com iluminação interior é a prova cabal, à falta de outra qualquer, da presença a bordo de uma tripulação ativa, organicamente viva, e não só de autômatos. Aquilo ali na popa são as aberturas dos reatores, já que obviamente a nave é impulsionada por tais máquinas. Vejam os raios chamejantes branco-azulados que elas expelem, iluminando a escuridão do espaço! Aos poucos vou fazendo uma idéia mais ou menos definida do maquinário pesado que deve operar no interior dessa nave, desse verdadeiro cruzador estelar. Não é bonito, mas meramente funcional.

- Tem três vezes o tamanho do maior de nossos cargueiros espaciais - murmurou um dos técnicos -, isto é, se descontarmos as grandes velas de luz feitas de tecido aluminizado, é claro. São elas que dão aos nossos veleiros a aparência de borboletas de imensas asas prismáticas.

- É óbvio que seu sistema de propulsão independe por completo de fotoimpulsão, com ou sem laser ou energia solar - retrucou o Dr. Eargoss secamente. - Sou de opinião de que não se trata de propulsão iônica pura - ou seja, ejeção de íons em velocidade radiante próxima à da luz, após aceleração em campo magnético rotativo -, que devem reservar exclusivamente para alcançar as velocidades quasi-fóticas imprescindíveis às longas jornadas interestelares. Para as distâncias relativamente menores, interplanetárias, dentro de um sistema estelar como o nosso, seria mais lógico supor o emprego de motores de propulsão nuclear avançada. Talvez a vaporização de nódulos de deutério-trítio por raios laser de alta potência. Acredito que dê para chegar a 10% da velocidade da luz.

- Um sistema duplo de propulsores?

- Todas as evidências apontam para isso.

- Sempre pensei que a forma ideal para uma astronave interestelar fosse a esfera - comentou Klara Ulmanis, vendo o artefato cósmico produzido por uma raça estranha varar o espaço negro com a proa cintilante em direção à Gaia, seguido de perto pela esteira de luz branca cegante que brotava da popa. - Essa nave espacial de outro sistema solar me lembra um vídeo documentário que baixei da biblioteca _online_ da Internet sobre foguetes movidos a propelentes químicos da pré-história da astronáutica, usados pelos pioneiros do espaço trezentos anos atrás. Antes da Era da Navegação Solar.

- Pois é - intrometeu-se Ray Krauchunas. - Os toscos foguetinhos de vários estágios daquele tempo eram obrigados a decolar diretamente do solo, e não de plataformas orbitais como hoje em dia, mediante a queima de milhares de litros de oxidante-carburante em câmara de reação, atingiam no máximo 0,1% da velocidade da luz - meu Teos, que lentidão! - e, além de tudo, não eram reutilizáveis. Em suma, uns perfeitos calhambeques e carroças do espaço.

- Grato pela aula de História da Astronáutica, meus amigos - ironizou David Eargoss. Por um instante, seus dedos brincaram distraidamente com um lápis, sextavado e de cor azul. - Tanto quanto sabemos, os seres que projetaram esse charutãopodem muito bem tê-lo destinado a penetrar na atmosfera de algum planeta a ser explorado - quiçá em caso de emergência -, valendo-se das forças aerodinâmicas para fazê-lo, além de operar no espaço cósmico, no vácuo. Não é o caso de nossas próprias naves que foram concebidas e construídas para jamais adentrar as camadas atmosféricas de qualquer planeta, e que, por isso mesmo, exibem uma fragilidade total e uma carência absoluta de aerodinâmica em seu _design_ de libélulas ou borboletas, com suas "asas" diáfanas de coletores solares. Por outro lado, ninguém, nenhum de nós consegue imaginar as tremendas dificuldades de logística, tensões gravitacionais envolvidas em acelerações e desacelerações tão drásticas e em velocidades tão altas como as necessárias ao voo interestelar quasi-fótico. Não nos esqueçamos de que os construtores dessa nave, sejam eles quem ou o que forem, certamente entendem um bocado de astronáutica interestelar, bem mais do que nós, que permanecemos confinados ao nosso próprio Sistema.

Amassou uma folha de papel toda rascunhada de fórmulas e atirou-a dentro de um dos cestos de lixo feitos de tela de arame espalhados no interior da sala.

- De mais a mais - ponderou a jovem Petra -, sendo a espaçonave o produto de uma inteligência não-humana, ou inumana, é concebível que o que, a nossos olhos, parece arcaico, feio, desgracioso seja simplesmente extra-humano, né?

- Faz sentido - resmungou Ephram, acendendo mais um cigarro de _hwawar_. - Tudo o que conhecemos é a tecnologia dos homens. Ninguém imagina o que uma tecnologia engendrada por garras de inseto e patas cheias de ventosas, ou pinças ou tentáculos, por exemplo, seria capaz de criar.

A Dra. Ulmanis ergueu os olhos para o teto e resmungou alguma coisa como "Lá vamos nós de novo"; entrementes, Zancmar K. Hodgkins bocejou mas não disse nada.

- Cruzador espacial sedopiano desacelerando e reduzindo velocidade para menos de 100.000 quilômetros horários - avisou o frio e insensível sistema de computador biotrônico, que ostentava um denso cipoal de tubos repletos de líquido orgânico de cor marrom-verde-amarelada onde boiavam cadeias de DNA e RNA. - Sua velocidade média de cruzeiro é agora de 80.000 quilômetros horários e se mantém nesse patamar.

- Amplie mais a imagem - pediu Eargoss ao técnico que operava os controles da tela.

Gradualmente, a tela aumentou o tamanho do setor do espaço pelo qual a nave alienígena estava passando.

- É óbvio que essa nave viajou durante vários anos pelo espaço sideral, com uma velocidade ligeiramente inferior à da luz - disse o engenheiro colonial, apontando para o projétil prateado na tela gigante. - Uns 280.000 km/s ou mais, ouso conjeturar. Nota-se que, a essa velocidade, o casco exterior já ostenta as inevitáveis marcas, indícios de erosão provocados pelas freqüentes colisões com átomos e moléculas e partículas de poeira cósmica. Algo que nem mesmo seus defletores de partículas lograram evitar totalmente, a despeito de sua técnica mostrar-se superior à nossa.

- Aquele canhão de plasma que serviu de sinalizador improvisado deve ter sido concebido para limpar o caminho da astronave da presença de meteoroides - observou Krauchunas. - Se bem que possa ser utilizado como arma de ataque. Não duvido que seu poder de fogo dê para abrir um buraco enorme num asteroide de pequeno tamanho.

- Gente - disse Petra em tom exaltado -, aquele grande retângulo azul pintado no módulo giroscópico à ré do cone da proa... não parece uma bandeira?

- E vai ver que é - respondeu Krauchunas rindo. - Estão vendo aquelas marcas maiores, umas retilíneas e outras curvilíneas, gravadas mais embaixo? Sou capaz de apostar que se trata de um tipo de escrita, e que a inscrição é o nome da nave!

A Dra. Ulmanis lançou-lhe um olhar severo. O Prof. Eben, que fumava, pigarreou. Os técnicos que os rodeavam riram disfarçadamente. David Eargoss não disse uma só palavra.

Petra alisou sua abundante cabeleira castanho-escura, quase negra, daquele seu jeito charmoso que todos conheciam, e disse: - Admitamos por um instante que a hipótese de Krauchunas não é tão descabida. Se estes desconhecidos dão nomes a suas naves e pintam bandeiras nelas... Você não acha que isso os torna mais humanos, Zancmar? Psicologicamente, quero dizer.

Hodgkins deu um sorriso malicioso. - Por que não?

- Posso estar imaginando coisas - disse Eben, que pos-se a andar de um lado para outro, pensativo, enquanto tragava e soltava longas baforadas de fumo. -, mas, agora que Ray e Petra mencionaram, o desenho das tais inscrições, se inscrições forem, não me é absolutamente estranho. Acredite quem quiser, mas há algo nelas que sugere remotamente os caracteres jônicos...

- Jônicos? O que vem a ser isso?

- Nossos antecedentes culturais - explicou Ephram Eben com voz abafada. - Da Akhaivia. Da mais remota Antiguidade. Antes, bem antes da invenção do moderno alfabeto redondo universal que todos conhecemos e amamos.

- Letras de um alfabeto humano pintadas no casco de uma nave alienígena? - David Eargoss deu uma gargalhada. - Pelos Deuses e pela Estirpe! Isso é o que eu chamo de "o cúmulo do antropocentrismo"...

- Calminha aí, amigo - interrompeu-o Eben, que zangara-se de verdade. - Não é bem assim, não foi o que eu disse. Nem sequer insinuei tal coisa. O que eu fiz foi simplesmente apontar uma vaga semelhança entre os sinais ou caracteres gravados na fuselagem da espaçonave visitante e certas letras do antigo alfabeto akhaívico, pai do alfabeto seloniano que, por 2.500 anos, foi a base escrita de nossa cultura e nossa civilização.

Pensou, ao fitar a ponta fumegante do cigarro: - Se o bom, velho e prático espírito jônico tivesse levado a melhor, e tinha tudo para dar certo, a raça humana poderia ter começado a se aventurar entre as estrelas já há dois séculos, como os nossos desconhecidos visitantes estão fazendo; e então, _nós_, e não _eles_, seríamos os primeiros a alcançar as estrelas.

- Ora, o fato de um conjunto de sinais gráficos sedopianos, cujo significado desconhecemos por completo, se assemelhar um mínimo que seja às letras do alfabeto humano proto-histórico, anterior à própria Era da Unificação Global, só pode ser mera coincidência - opinou o Dr. Hodgkins com a voz calma.

- Pode ser - disse o Dr. Krauchunas em voz baixa. - Acontece que tem duas coisas em que não acredito de jeito nenhum: coincidência e homenzinhos cinzentos.

Zancmar K. Hodgkins não respondeu. Virou-se para a tela e, estreitando os olhos, contemplou o desconhecido _svetyis _que da imensidão do espaço se aproximava.

V

A tensão no Comando Espacial aumentou, e o tempo demorou a passar. Como se escoasse cada vez mais lentamente...

A espaçonave cilíndrica atingira por fim a órbita de Gaia e realizava evoluções a uma distância de 40.000 km da superfície do planeta-mãe da humanidade. Ao que tudo indicava a tripulação desconhecida considerava fora de cogitação a idéia de pousar diretamente com o gigantesco aparelho sobre o planeta azul.

- Isto confirma em boa parte a minha observação anterior acerca da forma e função da nave - explanou Eargoss em tom professoral; estava em mangas de camisa, com o colarinho aberto e gravata frouxa. - Foi desenhada única e exclusivamente para funcionar nos espaços siderais, a despeito de sua configuração de "agulha" gigante. Afinal, não possui aletas na popa ou qualquer outro indício de sua eventual utilização em vôos atmosféricos.

Ele e seus companheiros não tiravam os olhos da grande tela central. Eben, que era uma verdadeira pilha de nervos, agora fumava _dois_ cigarros ao mesmo tempo! (oh! Deuses! Bendita seja essa erva de Shara!)

Raymond W. Krauchunas, sem paletó nem gravata, com as mangas arregaçadas, rabiscava freneticamente em sua videoprancheta, com uma caneta de luz, um conjunto de garranchos medonhos, que somente os computadores podiam decifrar e digitalizar.

A velha doutora Ulmanis recebia e respondia simultaneamente _e-mails _da parte de seus dois filhos, cinco netos e até de seu bisneto de nove anos, servindo-se de um sistema portátil de visor ótico, fones de ouvido, laptop de alta resolução e processador super-rápido.

Um _niffringas _de pêlo vermelho desempenhava as funções de garçom, servindo sanduíches e bebidas geladas às pessoas que se encontravam no local.

- Ahá! - disse Hodgkins triunfante, tirando os óculos espelhados que serviam como monitor de computador. - Ray, meu velho, você nos deve uma rodada de midus. Pode preparar seu cartão...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Acabo de receber um _e-mail _de Szoltan Drake. Ele e sua equipe de projetores conscientes tiveram sucesso em sondar a nave forasteira por SRV...

- E...

- O Professor Drake garante que são humanoides. Nada de polvos inteligentes ou outros tipos de monstruosidades viscosas que andam se arrastando pela sua imaginação.

- Ninguém falou de monstruosidades. Detalhes?

- Infelizmente não. Mas deu para visualizar que têm dois braços, duas pernas, uma só cabeça e andam eretos. Isso para mim é ser humanoide.

- O problema com vocês, da mãe-pátria, é que confiam demais em P.E.S. e toda essa coisa de visão remota, projeção consciente- atalhou o cético Eargoss, estendendo a mão para o copo de refresco gelado de avieté que o primata quase-humano de pelos ruivos lhe oferecia.

- Oh, desculpe, _eketé_ - disse Hodgkins, sardonicamente. - Esqueci como vocês, ilhéus, idolatram as máquinas acima dos poderes da mente. O que é surpreendente, já que um dos seus mais longínquos ancestrais, um filósofo insular, falava muito das "funções superiores do espírito" ou coisa que o valha.

Eargoss sorriu. - Meus ancestrais foram pioneiros que, milhares de anos atrás, arriscaram-se a colonizar ilhas remotas dos mares do Sul, e ali fundaram as mais prósperas cidades-estados de toda Gaia, enquanto o resto do mundo antigo estagnava numa longa série de guerras mentais inúteis e sem sentido contra os seres parafísicos. Longe do conformismo geral, ou "adaptacionismo" geral, se preferir.

- E elas cedo se jogaram umas contra as outras em guerras com as armas mais letais. Primeiro com lanças, depois canhões e por fim, com mísseis nucleares.

- Vá lá. Mas o fato é que a guerra faz avançar o progresso técnico, não é mesmo? Foram eles, os povos das Ilhas Distantes, os responsáveis pelos avanços tecnológicos que abriram as portas do Cosmos para a humanidade, e nós, colonos espaciais, somos seus herdeiros. Sendo assim, temos um grande apreço pelo espírito humano, pelo cérebro humano e seu potencial inexplorado. Também nas saulyas há um bom número de indivíduos dotados de faculdades telepáticas.

- Clones operários?

- Não. Autênticos cidadãos humanos. Sabem até ler pensamentos.

- Já sabemos que os sedops são como nós, basicamente - aparteou Petra. - Agora, é esperar para ver o resto. - E acrescentou, sorrindo para Krauchunas: - Eu, de minha parte, prefiro uma caneca de vinho forte de Zallua.

- Logo se vê que é uma cytheriana.

- Raugupatis seja louvado. E Ragutis, e Ragutiene.

Já eram três horas da tarde, pelo meridiano local. A nave acabava de completar a quinta órbita, a menos de 3.300 quilômetros acima da superfície de Gaia. Então...

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Grandes comportas abriram-se para o espaço exterior. Um pequeno veículo separou-se da nave-mãe e afastou-se dela, aumentando rapidamente em tamanho. Tinha a forma de uma ponta de flecha afiada, com curtas asas em delta, evidenciando que seus construtores tinham em mente o seu emprego em missões atmosféricas. Um grande farol vermelho-carmim reluzia como um rubi na parte superior da carenagem dorsal aerodinâmica da pequena nave e, em sua parte inferior, podia-se ver uma luz vermelha piscante um pouco menor.

- Uma mininave de transbordo suborbital! - exclamou Krauchunas alegremente, com a boca cheia de sanduíche de salame, fazendo pausas para mastigar. - É um verdadeiro ônibus espacial que opera como lancha de desembarque, tenho certeza disso. - Ele consultou seu computador de mão. - Deve ter dezesseis metros de comprimento por nove metros de envergadura das asas.

Eargoss acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o colega estabanado. - Enquanto a nave maior permanece em órbita, uma vez atingido o seu destino, e um seleto grupo de astronautas desce a bordo da naveta para explorar a superfície do novo planeta ou fazer contato com seus eventuais habitantes. Lógico, muito lógico. Sejam quem ou o que forem esses sedops, é evidente que seu pensamento funciona de forma análoga à dos seres humanos, ao menos sob o ponto de vista técnico-científico.

A naveta alongada, um projétil de bela cor prateada que rebrilhava aos raios oblíquos de Hélios, contra o escuro céu estrelado, aproximou-se de Gaia à velocidade de 7.000 km/h, que manteve ao penetrar nos primeiros véus da exosfera a 1.000 km de altura, até o limiar da ionosfera acima de cerca de 600 km sobre a superfície gaiana, reduzindo a seguir sua velocidade, paulatinamente, para 4.000 km/h, visando a penetração "a frio" nas camadas superiores da alta atmosfera (porquanto o atrito com o ar elevaria a temperatura da fuselagem a 1.500 - 1.670 º C). Ultrapassou a grande estação orbital _Zvaidzdikis - _onde funciona o mais refinado e aristocrático hotel do espaço, o _Svar - _e, dentro de 30 minutos, já sobrevoava o hemisfério coberto pela noite em voo estratosférico, sendo rapidamente interceptada por uma esquadrilha de aeronaves-robôs que passou a escoltá-la - transmitindo teleimagens panorâmicas da mininave para a Central Espacial. Bem no alto, o duplo luar gaiano espargia sua luz suave acima do mar oriental. (Eben, o historiador, conhecia certas lendas obscuras de uma única Lua gigantesca, filha de Gaia, desaparecida numa pré-história ultrarremota.) A astrovedeta e sua escolta de estratojatos voavam na direção oposta à da noite, em direção ao hemisfério onde ainda reinava o dia.

Subitamente voltaram a mergulhar na luz do sol, que ergueu-se vertiginosamente sobre o oceano e chegou a transpor seu zênite. A pequena nave e sua escolta robotizada mergulharam na troposfera, encontrando alguma turbulência, depois foram baixando progressivamente a altitude, voando cada vez mais baixo, e a velocidade foi reduzida. Agora voavam à altura de dez ou doze quilômetros, mantendo o teto de cerca de 3.510 km/h. O continente principal do hemisfério ocidental, Zemyna, surgiu majestosamente no horizonte azul onde o mar se confundia com o céu. Vastas áreas reconvertidas à vida selvagem alternavam com as grandes cidades isoladas e os campos cultivados por verdadeiras legiões de robôs e máquinas automáticas. (Na Era da Navegação Solar o número de seres humanos era bastante reduzido em face da extensão total das terras do Planeta.)

No céu, pairavam enormes dirigíveis a hélio movidos a energia solar, transportando carga e passageiros, e que se moviam em voo horizontal sem fazer ruído. Eram eles os principais responsáveis pelo transporte exclusivamente aéreo que unia as cidades, porque praticamente já não existia transporte rodo-ferroviário e hidroviário em Gaia.

Matronis surgiu à frente, e aproximou-se em ritmo acelerado. Vista do alto, a capital planetária assemelhava-se a uma floresta de espadas e lanças pontiagudas, apontando para o céu vespertino. Por determinação do _virshaitis_ Will Tabone o tráfego aéreo, normalmente intenso sobre uma cidade daquele tamanho, baixara a níveis mínimos, mas era impossível interrompê-lo de vez, razão por que os helicópteros e pequenos aviões-foguetes ainda estrondavam por cima das torres metálicas brilhantes e arranha-céus tipo "palácio de vidro". A subespaçonave estranha e seus acompanhantes robôs sobrevoaram Matronis na altitude média de 3.000 metros, e rumaram então para a grande base de lançamento e pouso espacial, construída no planalto situado a 30 quilômetros da sede do governo do Sistema.

- _It-Tre Re_! - A belíssima voz de contraltode Zoela Bonnici, conhecida repórter da Rede Gaia de TV interativa, junto com sua estéreo-imagem - louríssima, de olhos verdes, envergando um elegante terninho preto - inserida digitalmente no cenário do campo de pouso, anunciando com emoção mal disfarçada a chegada da naveta alienígena, percorria todo o planeta à velocidade da luz, e nas colônias extraplanetárias do sistema solar interior - graças à maravilha da SPACENET - era recebida com uma defasagem de alguns segundos.

- Está descendo rápido, bem mais rápido que nossas lançadeiras - sussurrou a Senadora Austerine Wilker, _pirmininkas_ da Assembléia Mundial, para o Dr. Morvehl, ao lado de quem se achava, no centro de comando do cosmódromo. Ela segurou os óculos sem aro com um gesto nervoso. - Santos deuses! É evidente que sua técnica deixa para trás tudo quanto a humanidade já realizou em matéria de astronáutica e aviação.

Uma pista de aterrissagem de tamanho descomunal, cercada pelos edifícios metálicos em forma de cogumelos gigantes que alojavam as instalações técnicas específicas do Comando Espacial, espraiava-se por uma área de cerca de 10.000 m². Havia dúzias de _shuttles _ou astrovedetas da classe _Standekk _de propulsão eletro-química estacionadas ali. A pequena espaçonave triangular desceu verticalmente no meio da pista, pousando sobre o solo em dois conjuntos de quatro pés ou suportes de pouso que se desdobraram da parte inferior do aparelho. Parecia um inseto gigante cromado. O zunido eletrônico penetrante dos dispositivos automáticos de aterrissagem cessou. Apenas as janelas curvas iluminadas na parte dianteira da nave revelavam a existência de outrincons em seu interior. A temperatura externa nas asas triangulares e no nariz do espaçoplano ainda estava por volta de 57,6 º C.

Uma densa multidão agitando bandeiras cercava o espaçoporto, conscienciosamente mantida à distância por cordões de isolamento formados por guardas de segurança uniformizados que não portavam armas, pois não necessitavam delas em razão da índole pacífica e ordeira do povo gaiano. Havia ainda alguns representantes de proeminentes instituições científicas, como o Instituto de Astrofísica, e um pequeno contingente de jornalistas das maiores redes da imprensa mundial, escrita, falada e de videomídia (ostentando nas lapelas os seus passes), cuja presença fora permitida excepcionalmente nos extremos do campo de pouso.

Por último havia os representantes do clero: um pequeno cortejo de _krivaititchio_, _vienuolitchio_, _vaidilos _e _vaidilutes_, todos devotados ao serviço dos deuses ancestrais.

Na casa da família Trellenstone, onde moravam o _kunigas_ Mortimer Agas Trellenstone, sua mulher e suas duas filhas, Ranya, a jovem noiva do Professor Eben, não tirava os belos olhos ambarinos da tela 16x9 da HDTV, que ocupava quase que uma parede inteira da sala de estar, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Vestia um conjunto simples, de saia longa e blusa de mangas compridas, em cores claras. Apesar de ser filha de um sacerdote de Dievas Aether, o deus branco do ar, e de sua mãe, Meryam, ser uma ragana, "oráculo", Ranya não era nem um pouco religiosa, preferindo os mistérios da ciência, ao contrário da irmã caçula, Shimona. Amava Ephram - era sua _nuotaka_, sua namoradadesde que tinha 12 anos, quando se conheceram na festa do solstício do verão, e desde os 14 ia para a cama com ele, de conformidade com os costumes gaianos -, porém invejava-o, naquela autêntica ocasião histórica, quase cósmica, por ter sido colocado entre os privilegiados que veriam face a face os Visitantes. E a moça bonita e trigueira de 15 anos que almejava ser cientista dedilhava distraidamente um rosário enquanto acompanhava, vibrando de silenciosa excitação, o maior evento da História da Humanidade nos seus mínimos detalhes - e simultaneamente, vendo e ouvindo o seu homem quase quarentão. Ele e seus amigos debatiam com diversos outros comentaristas em países diferentes, revezando-se em pequenas "janelas" que se abriam, aos pares, à esquerda e à direita da imagem principal, que podia ser "congelada" ao comando vocal do telespectador, que, aliás, não só assistia mas também participava interativamente dos debates _online_.

Entrementes, Richard K. Morvehl em seu posto de comando ordenou ao _staff _humano

da base que ficasse de prontidão e manobrou os robôs, usando de telepresença, para rolar até o campo de pouso. Formas de vida exóticas, engendradas nas condições ambientais de outros sistemas planetários, podiam ser extremamente perniciosas aos habitantes de Gaia. E, reciprocamente, os sedops desembarcados em Gaia, expostos à podridão bacteriana do planeta, corriam idêntico perigo. Daí a necessidade imperiosa de medidas de quarentena.

Morvehl pensou: Uma das desvantagens do emprego de computadores orgânicos é a sua suscetibilidade a infecções por vírus e bactérias. Tanto quanto qualquer ser vivo. Visto que praticamente todos os sistemas computadorizados de Gaia eram biotrônicos, baseados em ácidos nucléicos como portadores de informações, o receio de uma contaminação acidental por microorganismos desconhecidos - além da óbvia ameaça em potencial a todas as formas de vida geradas neste planeta, cujas defesas biológicas seriam inócuas perante um bacilo agressor alienígena - era duplamente justificado.

David Eargoss, que do Centro estivera acompanhando a trajetória da máquina alienígena, com um "olhar de engenheiro", comentou secamente: - Essa naveta de transporte deve utilizar uma versão atenuada do propulsor de íons, que gera seu impulso pela emissão de feixes de alta intensidade de partículas eletricamente carregadas. Basta ver aqueles bocais de jatos pequeníssimos na popa. Aposto mil _litai _como pode superar a marca dos 8.000 km/h, no ar ou no espaço. O que me leva a imaginar se já inventaram o neutralizador de inércia, que nós não temos.

- Ora, David! - disse Ephram Eben, que mais parecia uma chaminé ambulante. - O que temos aqui é uma daquelas rupturas históricas que marcam o fim de uma era e o início de outra, o primeiro encontro cara a cara com outrincons nascidos fora do Sistema Tri-Solar, e você só sabe falar de máquinas, propulsores...

- Enfrentando o desconhecido, ou os desconhecidos, por assim dizer - acrescentou o espirituoso Ray Krauchunas. Dava a impressão de querer se exibir com seu novo paletó da cor de musgo molhado, recheado de microchips, e gravata quadriculada azul-verde. (Suas roupas _high-tech _liberavam aromas específicos para deixá-lo alerta. Já o Professor Eben era um fumante inveterado que preferia o bom e velho charuto de hass, dedicado a Vaizgamtas.)

Vinda do sistema de alto-falantes, a voz do Dr. Morvehl ressoou, tranqüila. - Atenção. Atenção. Membros do comitê de boas-vindas de Gaia no cosmódromo, queiram encaminhar-se para a Pista de Pouso Nº 1.

- Muito bem - disse o Dr. Eargoss, vestindo o paletó cor de vinho e apertando o laço da gravata escura. - Isso também é conosco, minha gente. - Lançou um último olhar para as imagens da astronave em miniatura, parada no meio da pista, que a câmera-robô móvel enviava para as telas gigantes na sala de reuniões do astroporto.

- Lá vão eles - comentava, orgulhosa, a multidão que se apinhava do lado de fora, vendo nas telinhas de seus "globais" a procissão de casais-modelo. - Svarog os abençoe!

Rapazes e moças de 14 a 25 anos - todos cidadãos júniores e sêniores - que integravam o comitê de recepção representando cada _apskritis_, cor e credo do planeta Gaia e suas colônias, marcharam em direção à aeroespaçonave, com seus coloridos trajes típicos, jóias de âmbar e coral, e grinaldas de folhas de parreira sobre os cabelos. Eram todas pessoas bonitas, formosas, bem de acordo com o ideal gaiano de perfeição, com sua aversão às deformidades físicas, fruto tanto da seleção genética quanto do amor pelas competições esportivas e artes atléticas, como os Jogos Apolíneos, em honra de Apollo Svarogitch, o Deus do Sol e da Luz, ou os jogos aquáticos de Autrimpas e de Tethys Jurasmat, divindades marinhas, durante o Samboriai, ou os exercícios equinociais de Milda e de Herkule, por ocasião da festa de Velykos e que eram uma das glórias do Velho Planeta.

- É para dar aos visitantes uma idéia do senso estético dos habitantes do nosso mundo - comentou a Dra. Menliss, cuja indumentária singela - calças compridas cinza, blusa cor de marfim e jaqueta adamascada - só fazia realçar sua beleza. Suas únicas joias eram um par de brincos de diamante pequeníssimos. Para que outras? Seus cabelos, que, com sessenta centímetros de comprimento, batiam-lhe à cintura, eram seu adorno mais glorioso.

- Só acho lamentável que tenham deixado minha Ranya de fora - resmungou o Professor Eben, que trajava seu melhor terno cinza.

- Ora, se alguém representa condignamente a jovem mulher gaiana da nossa era, esse alguém é você, Petra - elogiou-a o Dr. Hodgkins, que optara por um terno azul-marinho, novinho, sapatos pretos, camisa azul-cinza e gravata vermelha. - Sem ofensa, professor.

A jovem linguista agradeceu o galanteio com um sorriso cativante.

Os músicos da banda militar de Kemmuna em uniformes escarlate e bege apresentavam-se com instrumentos típicos de Zemyna ou das ilhas: _birbynes_, _kankles_, _tanbures_, _zaqq_, _izzummara_. Atrás vinham os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas vestidos de branco e adornados com os símbolos sacros do Duplo Crescente, do Criador, da Colheita e da Estrela da Manhã, coroados uns com lauréis dourados e outros, com folhas de _adzuolaso _platinadas. Pararam, cautelosos, a uns vinte metros, mais ou menos, do aparelho alienígena que se achava pousado na pista de concreto. Os repórteres apontaram seus gravadores e _web-cams _para lá. Durante uma crucial dezena de minutos nada aconteceu. Ninguém falou, ninguém se mexeu. Todos aguardavam para ter a primeira visão de um sedop em carne e osso.

Nada!

- O que eu gostaria de saber - pensou Eargoss em voz alta, os olhos azul-acinzentados escaneando a multidão em volta - é o que Zella Rancine-Mamo está fazendo entre os homens e mulheres encarregados de representar a humanidade no pouso dos Visitantes.

- Tal como nós, ela foi selecionada por sorteio - respondeu a Dra. Ulmanis, austera e elegante em seu terno cor de lavanda de tecido leve. - De igual modo, os casais representativos da raça humana foram sorteados por computador, empregando-se o mesmíssimo programa de seleção que há 250 anos escolhe os membros do governo e da Assembléia Popular, gerando e misturando, randomicamente, números de milhares de dígitos. Todo mundo sabe que o sorteio é muito mais democrático do que a eleição.

- Naturalmente, nada a ver com fato de _Sinyura _Rancine-Mamo ser uma das mulheres mais ricas das Colônias, e de sua frota de naves comerciais ser a terceira maior da Comunidade Tri-Solar. E que, em razão de suas ligações com um bom número de governos coloniais, qualquer inovação tecnológica que filtre do contato com os sedops e torne obsoletas nossas velas de luz é passível de cair nas mãos da _kumpaniya _dela em primeiro lugar.

- Lógico que não. Karl Rhigas costumava dizer que em Gaia política e negócios não se misturam. Temos uma democracia plena que funciona com perfeição há séculos. Uma plebe civilizadíssima, educada até os limites de sua capacidade intelectual, que desfruta de um alto padrão de vida, comunicações pessoais instantâneas, conectadas 31 horas por dia aos computadores centrais...

- Eu diria que o tradicional Rhigas pode ter sido um cientista brilhante, mas nunca foi político planetário. Não é por nada que existe a estatística. Trata-se de "racionalizar o acaso", ou seja, fazer com que ele recaia sobre as faixas _certas _da população. Se entende o que digo.

- Isso é só o começo - disse Hodgkins em voz baixa, enquanto olhava para o módulo de desembarque. - A seita exclusivista dos Crentes no Único Dievas vai cair em cima deles que nem uma matilha de _volskrends_, assim que saírem da quarentena. Esses monoteístas!

- São terríveis - concordou Krauchunas, coçando o nariz pontudo. Já que a Comunidade tinha completa liberdade política e religiosa, os ruidosos adoradores do Único Dievas não foram excluídos. - Felizmente são uma minoria ínfima nos dias que correm. Afinal de contas, todos sabem que há vários deuses, e que todos os _dievai _são _Dievas_, _Teos_. É o "Tudo-em-Um e Um-em-Tudo", ora bolas! Se os visitantes são mesmo tão evoluídos, devem ter se apercebido disso há milênios.

- E se não, eu e meus irmãos do templo rezaremos ao trovejante Perkunas para que sejam atingidos em suas genitálias por raios de plasma! - vociferou Eben em voz baixa, parodiando o linguajar dos sacerdotes do templo de Zeus Perkunis, em Riga.

- Ephram, você é um incréu - replicou Hodgkins em tom mordaz.

A Dra. Menliss meneou a cabeça.- Por favor! Somos os representantes da Humanidade perante os visitantes. Se podem ler pensamentos, que juízo farão de nós?

A Dra. Klara Ulmanis tinha outras preocupações.

- Será interessante ver como são eles, fisicamente. Sabemos que são antropomórficos, nada além disso. Suas máquinas não nos facultam deduzir detalhes sobre sua biologia: se evoluíram, tal como o homem, das ordens dos mamíferos, ou se a evolução em seu mundo coroou outra classe do reino animal.

- Talvez pareçam mesmo com homenzinhos cinzentos de cabeças grandes, e sejam maníacos por sexo - pilheriou Krauchunas. A doutora Ulmanis franziu a testa.

- Pensei que não acreditasse neles.

- E não acredito. Não obstante, como a certeza humana é falha...

- Ei, vejam - exclamou Petra -, uma porta está se abrindo no aparelho!

Era verdade. Uma comporta de ar se abrira num dos lados da pequenina nave auxiliar. Do interior jorrou uma formidável iluminação, fria e azulada, e, ato contínuo, uma espécie de rampa metálica articulada saiu da abertura, desdobrou-se e estendeu-se para baixo até a extremidade tocar o chão. E depois...

Três criaturas humanoides desceram. Suas imagens eram vistas, ao vivo e em cores, simultaneamente, por 650 milhões de seres humanos em todo o Planeta - de Matronis do planalto central araucano à costeira Lurivala, de Remsusala, na Península de Jakobys, em Norland (Nordzeme), a Lachspils e às praias da Artemia repletas de turistas, e de Grinitaine, cidade principal do estado insular de Mithera, nos mares temperados do Sul, ao menor povoado de nômades eletrônicos no centro da Zamora tropical coberta de jângais -, e, com um atraso que ia de dois segundos a cinco horas, por pouco menos de um bilhão de colonistas espaciais residentes em uma profusão de saulyas em órbita de Gaia e de Ares, no cinturão de asteroides e ao redor dos sóis gêmeos de Hélios e de Saule, do gigante gasoso Perkunas, com seu séquito de pequenas e geladas luas mortas, e até na longínqua Patras, o único mundo fora de Gaia onde um homem podia andar ao ar livre sem o uso de compressor de oxigênio ou traje espacial completo.

Um dos humanoides, que devia ter cerca de dois metros de altura, parecia revestido de curiosa "epiderme" plastimetálica, cinza-prata, com um par de olhos refulgentes, vermelhos, como células foto-sensoriais laser, e exibia movimentos rígidos e hesitantes: uma espécie de robô ou androide de sondagem, presumivelmente. Mas os outros dois...

Por um breve instante, o mundo inteiro perdeu a fala com a surpresa.

- _Mati Syra Zemlya_! - gritou Zancmar K. Hodgkins, que não cabia em si de espanto. - Santa Mãe Gaia! Por essa eu não esperava!

- Por essa ninguém esperava, _draugas _- disse Ray Krauchunas, nervosamente, usando a palavra em gaio-padrão para "amigo". - Pelos deuses!

Aquilo era alucinante, inacreditável.

VI

- Não são humanoides, são _humanos_! - exclamou a jovem antropóloga e lingüista, atônita diante de tal aparição, cuja importância e implicações científicas e filosóficas eram obviamente enormes, quase transcendentais.

O rosto de Zancmar K. Hodgkins, normalmente da cor de bronze fosco, estava tão cinzento quanto o terno de Ephram Eben. Como um oráculo, vieram-lhe à mente as palavras do _Shk-Te Arar_:"Tudo é espelho".

_Tudo é espelho de tudo_.

Aqueles dois sedops, cujo planeta de origem devia pertencer a uma estrela desconhecida, eram tão escandalosamente humanos na aparência física que, não fosse pelos trajes-bolhas leves e transparentes que encapsulavam seus corpos - para óbvia e mútua proteção contra microformas de vida desconhecidas, potencialmente hostis -, poderiam ser confundidos com o tipo de gente que se via, por exemplo, nos gigantescos funis, torres e colinas residenciais compactas de Grinidasa, Grinitaine e outros grandes centros, no Clube dos Astronautas de Quiberon Prime, ou veraneando em meio à exuberância primitiva das Cascari d'Adelfa, no subcontinente illyriano. Fenotipicamente, assemelhavam-se a autênticos homens caucasoides, de estatura elevada e porte atlético - ambos mediam por volta de 1,80 m, no mínimo, e tinham ombros largos - , com rostos longos e estreitos de queixos quadrados e testas altas encimadas por cabelos muito curtos, enormes olhos escuros, bem separados, narizes retos e bem talhados, e bocas de lábios relativamente finos. Tinham óculos de formato aerodinâmico e lentes transparentes. A pele de ambos exibia um belo bronzeado, presumivelmente de origem artificial (lâmpadas UV?). Não possuíam barbas - nem sombra delas. Um deles tinha os cabelos aparados bastante grisalhos. O outro, de cabelos muito negros, parecia mais largo e maciço que seu companheiro de talhe esbelto. Estavam vestidos com uma espécie de uniforme de voo por baixo dos trajes isoladores, macacões azuis inteiriços com zíperes frontais e vários bolsos. Eles calçavam botas pretas cuja parte superior atingia a barra da calça. No peito havia uma pequena insígnia do lado esquerdo, e também emblemas com símbolos irreconhecíveis nas braçadeiras.

Pelos padrões gaianos, seus rostos eram francos e leais, e seus movimentos corporais, vigorosos, firmes e naturais, dando a sensação de uma grande força, que contrastava flagrantemente com a rigidez dos movimentos do robô acompanhante (ao qual faltavam a flexibilidade e a espontaneidade dos movimentos humanos).

- Indubitavelmente, _parecem _humanos, no que tange ao aspecto exterior - comentou Hodgkins secamente. - Nada sabemos, ainda, sobre seu genoma, proteoma, metabolismo e todo o resto.

- A perfeição física deles é impressionante - admitiu a Dra. Ulmanis. - Se bem que a nata de nossos astronautas não lhes fique atrás. Não é impossível, porém, em se tratando de uma civilização superior, que todos os seres dessa raça sejam igualmente belos e perfeitos.

Na realidade até mesmo os proponentes da teoria da evolução convergente tinham esperado ver algo que se parecesse tanto com o homem como, por exemplo, o inteligente _niffringas _de características felinas e simiescas, ou os peludos e simpáticos shadins e _bezdzdziones_, esses macaquinhos semi-inteligentes, dotados de sexto sentido, que há milênios eram os animais de estimação favoritos dos gaianos.Ou, quiçá, os fabulosos homúnculos macrocéfalos de aspecto fetal, cultuados por alguns ufomaníacos do passado. Por isso a total semelhança daqueles sedops com os povoadores de Gaia lhes parecia um milagre. (Talvez, nem tudo estivesse perdido! Quem sabe, existisse alguma pequena discrepância anatômica, alguma estrutura interna, invisível a olho nu, presente ou ausente apenas neles ou em nós - era a expectativa que cutucava o íntimo de cada um.)

No mesmo instante a banda começou a tocar uma marcha de Thráki-Jakobson:_ M'hemmx mn'hiex_, ou, numa tradução livre, "Sê bem-vindo".

Os jovens agora agitavam lenços brancos para saudar os visitantes extramundo, um antigo e tradicional costume que remontava aos primórdios dos povos de Gaia.

Naquele momento, centenas de milhões de telespectadores ao redor do globo viam um par de "janelinhas" se abrir à esquerda de suas telas planas de HDTV, e o Dr. Zancmar K. Hodgkins e outro especialista, o Dr. Ibraim Razzett, expunham seus respectivos pontos de vista, por intermédio do wap, enquanto a imagem principal mostrava a aeroespaçonave dos estranhos, pousada no centro da pista de aterrissagem, com a dupla de pilotos e seu humanoide artificial parados, em atitude tranquila e altiva, a uns três ou quatro metros de seu veículo. A quinze metros de distância, a equipe de recepção (que não tinha cessado de avançar em direção ao aparelho) estava disposta em semicírculo.

Lá estavam, também, entre eles, Ulmanis, Menliss, Hodgkins, Krauchunas, Eargoss e Eben. Simultaneamente, navegavam pela rede e debatiam com outros sábios, ou participavam de entrevistas e comentários pela web-TV, graças à maravilha chamada _computação nômade_.

- Eu me pergunto - disse Hodgkins - se os uniformes deles que vemos por baixo dos trajes isoladores não empregam tecidos "inteligentes" especiais, sintéticos, com microcomputadores embutidos de formatos e funções variadas, estando em contato com a pele ou órgãos dos espaçonautas. Por que não? Nós também, hoje em dia, temos a capacidade tecnológica para montar todo o circuito de um computador em uma roupa, conectando a ela os respectivos periféricos. Neste caso, as lentes dos óculos ostentados por eles podem ser telas de cristal líquido transparentes que combinam funções de monitor, câmera, _scanner _e tantas outras que sequer concebemos, quiçá projetando diretamente nas retinas dos usuários os dados armazenados na memória do microcomputador e mesclando-os com a visão real que a pessoa tem do ambiente; em outras palavras, nossos amigos alienígenas podem estar trocando _e-mails - _entre si e/ou com a nave-mãe - enquanto nos observam.

O Dr. Razzett, ex-reitor e detentor de uma cátedra virtual no Departamento de Sociobiologia de Ghawdexis, Huggiega, nas ilhas do Sul, propôs a hipótese de que os astronautas sedopianos poderiam empregar um sistema de comunicações ainda mais sofisticado, à base de ondas cerebrais. Hodgkins discordava. O público opinava, pró e contra.

Nos telões de videorama: Os dois alienígenas entreolharam-se por um breve instante e alguma mensagem silenciosa, não-verbal, passou entre eles. Telepatia mental ou tecnológica?

Um deles, o que tinha cabelos grisalhos - seria o líder ou comandante da missão? - ergueu a mão direita espalmada, envolta pela película transparente do traje isolador, num gesto tipicamente humano - ou "universal"? - de saudação pacífica, que o povo de Gaia podia compreender. Com um sorriso luminoso, de dentes alvíssimos e perfeitos, falou, em uma língua estranha, incompreensível, empregando uma voz profunda e retumbante (quiçá ampliada por fonodispositivos de uma técnica desconhecida?).

- Os primeiros sons articulados numa língua alienígena extra-solar! - murmurou Petra A. Menliss. - Sem dúvida, uma saudação de paz aos povos deste sistema planetário.

- Por que ele não se comunicou conosco telepaticamente? - meteu-se Ray Krauchunas.

- Duvido que sejam telepatas - respondeu Petra. - Raças telepáticas são capazes de emitir certas sugestões mentais até mesmo a quem não seja telepata. Minhas experiências com os kaukis, que são telepatas e telecinetas naturais, atestam-no de forma cabal.

O alienígena de cabelos grisalhos virou-se em direção à nave. Fez um movimento com a mão e, como num passe de mágica, a prancha articulada recolheu-se e a cabine do esguio aparelho em forma de triângulo fechou-se automaticamente.

- Deve ter um chip subdérmico no braço, que comanda os computadores da nave com simples gestos dos dedos e da palma da mão - conjeturou o Dr. Hodgkins.

O comandante sedopiano - se de fato era um comandante - em seguida pareceu dar uma ordem verbal ao robô em tom de exclamação, embora não soasse excessivamente alto. Este, em resposta, assentiu com a cabeça, balançando-a uma vez, num gesto quase humano. Os brilhantes olhos vermelhos de fotocélulas examinaram as redondezas. Por alguns minutos, pareceu aos atônitos observadores - membros do comitê de recepção, repórteres, técnicos e cientistas, sem falar nos milhões de telespectadores em todo o planeta - que o robô analisava ou meditava sobre algo. As placas polidas de metal plastificado de seu corpo brilhavam sob os raios do sol de Gaia. As delicadíssimas antenas sensoras prateadas da cabeça vibravam nervosamente em todas as direções. Então, virou-se mecanicamente para o astronauta de cabelos grisalhos - o amo - que dera a ordem, e falou-lhe. Falou naquela língua estranha, sedopiana, com uma das vozes mais profundas e lindamente moduladas que alguém jamais ouvira, muito menos de um artefato mecânico.

- Fascinante! - Petra exclamou. - A coordenação dos sons parece-me bastante similar às línguas originadas do Grande Continente de Gaia, mas não é nem luvito-lydiana, nem seloniana e nem uma língua neoaraucana. Sou familiarizada com a maior parte das 72 línguas do nosso planeta, que, aliás, saíram todas de uma única protolíngua ou língua-mãe original - cujo "filho primogênito" é, com toda certeza, o idioma de unificação "planetário", modernamente falado por todos. A julgar pelos padrões gaianos, diria que esse sedop e seu robô estão falando uma mistura de duas línguas. - Brincos de diamantes nas orelhas pequenas captavam o azul ultramar dos olhos da jovem cientista. Ela estava na videomídia.

E não dava a mínima bola para isso.

"Uma bela mulher", pensou Krauchunas com razão. "Tão linda quanto inteligente e capaz. Pena que só tenha olhos para o Hodgkins..."

- Logicamente - observou Hodgkins - eles possuem todo um "equipamento" fonador que inclui garganta, boca, língua e lábios como os nossos, humaniformes, aptos a produzir uma gama mui restrita de sons. Não é de se admirar, portanto, que falem línguas análogas, mas não idênticas, àquelas que conhecemos. É o princípio da evolução convergente, nada mais, nada menos. - Pensou, irônico: Meu velho amigo Tom Zammit deve estar se revirando...

- Assim reza a "Lei de Hodgkins" - zombou Razzett, alisando o bigode louro-escuro bem fino e bem aparado. (Hodgkins pensou no espesso bigode negro, lustroso, que já fora seu orgulho e que ele próprio erradicara, a laser, no dia anterior.)

Era público e notório no meio acadêmico que o Dr. Hodgkins detestava a idéia de ter seu nome ligado a um princípio ou lei natural, por desaprovar a tradição de se batizar princípios naturais com os nomes de seus descobridores, vivos ou mortos.

- O tempo dará a última palavra, Dr. Razzett. - O sociobiologista fez um gesto de desdém e, fechando sua "janela" televisiva em milhões de telas de plasma à volta do orbe, desligou seu videocom de pulso e tornou a concentrar a atenção no que se passava no campo de pouso em derredor. (O Dr. Razzett continuou a falar por cinco minutos, discorrendo acerca de um novo tipo de _scanner _cerebral que seria capaz de "ler a mente" de uma pessoa, revelando o que ela está prestes a fazer.)

Os dois homens - se homens eram - provenientes de uma estrela distante sorriram discretamente. A seguir, fizeram sinal com as mãos vazias, agitando-as para os homens e as mulheres do comitê de recepção. Por um momento as pessoas do grupo ficaram boquiabertas. Estariam os visitantes insultando abertamente o povo de Gaia? Será que queriam brigar?

VII

Na sala de estar da residência dos Trellenstone, a bela Ranya - que a tudo assistia na HDTV, junto com os pais e a irmã - cobriu a boca com a mão, esforçando-se em vão para conter o riso (ao passo que sua irmã, Shimona, dava risada abertamente do que poderia vir a ser o primeiro incidente interestelar envolvendo Gaia).

- Imagino que esses caras não têm meios de saber que, entre nós, gaianos, sacudir as mãos é _tayyira_,um insulto terrível - e sacudir só uma das mãos, pior ainda.

Milhões de telespectadores e internautas do mundo inteiro, como resultado, não cessavam de ligar e expressar suas opiniões por intermédio de laptops, PDAs, videocoms de pulso ou residenciais, _pagers _bidirecionais e todos os recursos disponibilizados tanto pela computação nômade quanto pela fixa. Os comentaristas e apresentadores de videorama das maiores redes de web-TV (unidas para formar um _pool _que cobria com exclusividade, em cadeia planetária, a chegada dos sedops) estavam ficando malucos.

- Congele a imagem! - A voz autoritária de Trellenstone-pai se fez ouvir. No mesmo instante a cena na tela panorâmica de vídeo parou. Ele levantou-se da poltrona e andou até o barzinho automático num canto da sala. (Na parede do fundo, sobre um altar de pedra,ardiam as luzes perenes de um candelabro, símbolo estilizado da Árvore do Mundo, cujos sete braços dispostos em três níveis simbolizam a unidade, no darna universal, das três esferas da existência: o passado, ligado aos mortos, o presente, à vida, e o futuro, ao Divino.) Ingeriu um cálice de ambarino _kynnie - _após a libação ritual de Palabinimas - e voltou lentamente para o seu lugar, arrastando os pés metidos em chinelos, sem pressa, e ordenou ao computador que efetuasse _replay_ na programação ao vivo da TV. A cena momentaneamente congelada no tempo retomou seu curso normal, com a Central Espacial fervilhando de atividade.

Foi a vez do Professor Eben intervir, de sua janelinha lateral, no bate-papo _online _que se tornara tão turbulento. (Ranya achou seu terno cinza "um charme".)

- Amigos gaianos, esse ligeiro mal-entendido motivado pela incompreensão mútua, quiçá o primeiro de muitos que inda estão por vir, ilustra bem o que digo: que não deveríamos deixar-nos enganar por semelhanças superficiais. Se invertermos as posições, não é impossível que aquilo que nós consideramos normal se revele aos olhos dos alienígenas como a coisa mais repulsiva e imoral em que podem pensar. - Eben hesitou um instante e acrescentou: - Por exemplo, um cidadão sênior ter relações sexuais com adolescentes, ou a utilização de clones como escravos...

- Sexo com adolescentes é normal, saudável e mutuamente gratificante, tanto para o adulto quanto para o adolescente - contestou Ranya usando o videocom residencial. - Uma sociedade evoluída compreende isso. E os clones... Os clones não são seres humanos. São _coisas_. Que há de errado em escravizá-los?

- Nada. Não em nossa cultura. Mas pode ser que os alienígenas... não pensem da mesma maneira. Só porque parecem conosco não significa que seus hábitos e costumes parecerão familiares aos nossos olhos. Chega a ser inevitável, em se tratando de primeiro contato, que ambos os lados cometam inúmeras gafes.

- Ah, valeu, amorzão. _Iki_!

- _Iki_, amorzinho.

- Pra mim, esses aliens devem ser monoteístas - resmungou Shimona fazendo uma careta. - Ou até vegetarianos.

- Preconceituosa e xenófoba! - retrucou Ranya. A seguir, ignorando a _tarbiya_ impulsiva que era sua irmã, passou a dar atenção exclusivamente às imagens do espaçoporto que se sucediam em ritmo acelerado na enorme tela de videorama da parede.

Algumas pessoas, por fim, compreenderam as boas intenções (e o equívoco) dos alienígenas - exortando os gaianos a se aproximarem por meio de gestos -, e avançaram ainda mais em direção ao espaçoplano, parando a uma distância de aproximadamente três metros do aparelho. Cada um dos sedops apontou para si próprio e produziu um som distinto, presumivelmente seu nome, ou função dentro da espaçonave visitante. Seus sorrisos eram completamente humanos, assim como seus traços fisionômicos e gestos - estes, agora, mais comedidos.

Um par se adiantou à frente dos outros componentes do comitê. Eram o Dr. Morvehl e a Senadora Wilker. Morvehl estava impecável em seu blazer imaculadamente branco, que contrastava com as calças pretas de risca de giz e com o amuleto dourado de homem casado, pendurado numa corrente de ouro; a senadora usava um vestido amarelo-creme pálido, de tonalidade idêntica à do colar de pérolas enormes, herança da avó materna, que trazia no pescoço (e que, diziam as más línguas, jamais tirava - nem mesmo para tomar banho ou dormir!). Seguindo o exemplo dos forasteiros, ambos indicaram, com o dedo, suas respectivas pessoas, e disseram, várias vezes: "Richard Kostis Morvehl" e "Austerine Wilker".

A repórter Zoela Bonnici voltou a falar. - O Dr. Richard K. Morvehl, representante plenipotenciário do Conselho de Astronáutica, e a presidente da Assembléia Mundial, Senadora Austerine Wilker, pelo Partido Liberal-Humanista, superado o impacto inicial, apressaram-se a entabular um colóquio rudimentar com os visitantes das estrelas.

Todos os demais membros da equipe do Dr. Morvehl e da Senadora Wilker - trinta pessoas ao todo - foram se aproximando, e se apresentando, um a um, imitando os visitantes.

Duas civilizações, dois mundos superavam suas divergências e se estendiam as mãos.

- Um ponto para os liberais no governo - comentou Eben, lacônico. O sistema político gaiano - e, por extensão, da Comunidade - era dominado por dois grandes partidos, o Eugênico e o Liberal-Humanista, afora meia dúzia de outros partidos sem maior expressão política. E havia sido o Partido Eugênico o mais ferrenho opositor de se receber os sedops.

Cautelosa, ainda em dúvida, a Senadora Wilker aproximou-se do robô alienígena para examinar-lhe as feições quase humanas, como que cinzeladas em aço-cromo. Por um instante fugaz os sensores visuais da máquina - seus "olhos" - recobriram-se com uma película metálica fina como uma pálpebra, que se ergueu imediatamente. Uma, duas vezes. Surpreendida e desconcertada, a senadora recuou um passo. Depois riu. O robô piscava!

- Por Zeus e Hera, eu nunca vi coisa igual!

Por sua vez, David Eargoss interessou-se pelo veículo sedopiano e, incapaz de conter seu ardor de cientista, pôs-se a examiná-lo de uma extremidade a outra (o olhar de advertência de Morvehl chegou tarde). Energia iônica! A realização do sonho dos engenheiros aeroespaciais. O viajor de cabelos negros falou-lhe algo, com toda a naturalidade, mas era impossível entender aquela língua estranha.

- Duvido se não é: "Olhe, mas não toque!" - disse o sarcástico Ray Krauchunas.

O astronauta líder fazia gestos, sempre acompanhados por sua linguagem incompreensível. Apontava para seu companheiro, para o robô, para a nave auxiliar, depois para cima, para baixo, para os gaianos. Estes respondiam a cada conjunto de gestos e palavras por parte do alienígena com novos gestos e palavras, malgrado uns e outros não compartilharem um idioma comum. O robô, impassível, aguardava ordens. Ele provavelmente se achava equipado com algum tipo de dispositivo para gravação de sons. Caso necessário, poderia reproduzir fonema por fonema dos pronunciamentos de humanos e alienígenas, algo imprescindível para o trabalho dos lingüistas de ambos os lados, ou seja, a decifração de seus respectivos idiomas com a precisão essencial à codificação das futuras máquinas tradutoras.

"Seja o que for que faz funcionar esse robô, desconfio que não são processadores de DNA", ponderou Morvehl. "Tampouco chips de arsenieto de gálio". Subitamente teve consciência de quão exótica devia ser a tecnologia daqueles desconhecidos procedentes de um planeta ignoto.

O outro astronauta, o de cabelos negros, desdobrou um objeto retangular (de onde surgira _aquilo_?)que se revelou ser um painel translúcido, luminescente, espécie de tela de computador extremamente fina e maleável a ponto de poder ser dobrada e guardada num bolso, produto de uma técnica desconhecida em Gaia. A sua finalidade era uma incógnita para a humanidade gaiana, mas não permaneceria assim por muito tempo.

O sedop olhou para a tela portátil e emitiu uma espécie de comando verbal. Uma série de imagens animadas apareceu na tela plana e fina, e o alien virou-a para que os gaianos pudessem vê-la. Primeiro apareceu um sol amarelo da classe G, idêntico ao Hélios, com um planeta girando em torno dele enquanto revolvia ao redor de seu próprio eixo. Seria o planeta pátrio dos desconhecidos? Sua órbita foi dividida em vinte e quatro segmentos iguais, sendo a metade destes obscurecida. Simultaneamente, no lado esquerdo da tela surgiram dois grandes círculos, um branco e outro negro, lado a lado. Em seguida cada um fracionou-se em uma série de pequenos círculos, brancos e negros, totalizando duas dúzias deles: doze círculos brancos e doze negros. Não podia haver dúvidas: ambos os círculos maiores, o branco e o preto, deviam corresponder aos períodos diurno e noturno do planeta desconhecido, e os círculos menores, a unidades de tempo análogas às horas dos gaianos.

A imagem mudou. Eis de novo o grande círculo branco, que foi diminuindo rapidamente em tamanho, para em seguida multiplicar-se em uma série enorme de minúsculos círculos iguais, inclusos num conjunto envolto por uma circunferência maior, que dividia o display com o diagrama do sol e seu planeta solitário. No total, 365 pequenos círculos.

- É óbvio que estão tentando nos ensinar a duração tanto do período orbital quanto da rotação axial de seu mundo - disse o Dr. Krauchunas após alguns instantes de meditação.

Por intermédio de tais diagramas os habitantes de Gaia tomaram conhecimento de que o planeta natal dos visitantes completava uma rotação em torno de seu eixo em aproximadamente 24 horas, ao passo que o período de translação ao redor de seu sol cor de ouro durava cerca de 365 dias. Prosseguindo, a imagem de um dos pequenos círculos das horas foi ampliada e fragmentou-se em 60 glóbulos, dando a entender que cada hora subdividia-se em 60 unidades menores, correspondentes aos minutos do tempo gaiano.

O sedop que portava o painel luminoso deu uma nova sequência de comandos verbais.

A imagem tornou a mudar. Substituíram o astro amarelo e seu planeta-satélite com a órbita diagramada por um longo e delgado cilindro de proa arredondada orbitando um planeta azul envolto em faixas de nuvens brancas (os aglomerados de "horas" e "minutos" permaneceram na tela). Todos reconheceram a imensa nave-mãe dos visitantes que deslocava-se em torno de Gaia numa órbita prefixada. Dela partiu um pequenino módulo triangular, que baixou rapidamente à superfície do planeta. Uma dupla de homenzinhos acompanhados de um robô desembarcou e foi recebida amistosamente por um grande número de minúsculas figuras humanas de aspecto idêntico ao seu. Um conjunto de 60 glóbulos foi replicado uma, duas, três, quatro vezes... cinco aglomerados de 60 glóbulos, cada um circunscrito por outro círculo maior. Ou o equivalente a cinco horas de tempo dos alienígenas. Então o trio de figurinhas animadas entrou de novo no módulo, que decolou e regressou à nave-mãe. O líder voltou a apontar, sucessivamente, para si próprio, seu companheiro e o gigante de aço de dois metros de altura, depois para a naveta, para o conjunto de cinco no monitor plano e para cima.

Por cinco vezes a animação computadorizada foi repetida.

- Tudo está muito claro, agora - disse a Dra. Menliss. - Estes dois espaçonautas e seu robô só podem permanecer cá embaixo por cerca de cinco de suas unidades cronológicas, análogas às nossas horas. Findo o prazo, têm de regressar à nave-mãe. Aparentemente, a visita está sendo cronometrada. E a repetição por cinco vezes, da animação computadorizada, parece indicar que farão outras quatro descidas entre nós. Ou que outros tripulantes, não necessariamente estes, virão. Não sabemos quantos eles são, lá em cima.

- Nem, tampouco, quanto tempo pretendem passar aqui - disse o Prof. Eben.

Como se houvesse entendido suas palavras - ou lido seus pensamentos -, o astronauta que carregava o "vídeo-plano" colorido deu outro comando sonoro ao aparelho portátil. Agora a tela do computadorzinho exibia as imagens simultâneas da nave-mãe orbitando Gaia e do diagrama que mostrava o planeta desconhecido revolvendo em torno de seu sol - o que correspondia a um ano planetário dos visitantes, ou seja, 365 dias. A conclusão era óbvia.

- Então vão permanecer pouco menos de um ano gaiano - murmurou o Dr. Morvehl, expressando o pensamento coletivo da equipe. - Pois bem! Trataremos de preparar as acomodações necessárias para esse pessoal.

A voz de Zoela Bonnici voltou a encher o mundo. - E agora, distintos membros da raça humana, estes nossos irmãos vindos de um planeta de outro sistema solar, nossos hóspedes, serão levados aos alojamentos preparados especialmente para eles, no setor de descontaminação do astroporto. Lá deverão permanecer em quarentena, para serem descontaminados, até regressarem à nave-mãe. E assim deverá ser feito cada vez que alguém de sua tripulação descer à superfície, pelos próximos trinta dias, enquanto aprendem o nosso idioma de unificação planetário. Hoje, _dzima_, 22 de Divi do ano 291 da Era da Navegação Solar, é uma data muito especial, de capital importâcia para a humanidade.Esperamos que venha a ser o começo de uma longa e frutuosa amizade entre nossas raças e não meramente um contato passageiro.

"Isto é, se os monumentais abismos interestelares não a inviabilizarem por completo", ponderou Eargoss com seus botões. Pensativamente tocou o _dzoyell_, oamuleto-símbolo do casamento que pendia da corrente dourada em seu pescoço. Quais fantasmas, surgiram-lhe na imaginação o rosto de beleza negra de sua atual mulher, Zemirada, e os das meninas, todas morenas, ora a uma distância de 720.000.000 de quilômetros. Mas o que representam três ou quatro unidades astronômicas em face de centenas - talvez milhares - de anos-luz?

A câmera-robô aproximou-se até onde lhe foi permitido para mostrar a dupla alienígena em seus trajes-bolha de plástico, sempre sob a escolta de seu fiel escudeiro cromado, que se dirigiam ao salão de chegada de estrangeiros, e daí às dependências onde ficavam as acomodações que lhes seriam destinadas, guiados por Morvehl, Wilker e seus respectivos assistentes. A subespaçonave foi deixada no mesmo lugar, intocada, hermeticamente lacrada mas pronta para o uso. Ninguém ousaria mexer nela.

De volta à sala de reuniões, Eben, Eargoss, Krauchunas, Hodgkins, Menliss e Ulmanis ainda trocavam idéias e imagens feitas por robô com membros dos maiores centros de pesquisa e respondiam a perguntas dos entrevistadores da videomídia e do grande público à distância. Nas telas de HDTV, uma imagem de arquivo abriu-se: eram os aliens caminhando pelo campo de pouso, acompanhados de seu androide e da equipe de recepção do governo.

- Vendo-os se movimentarem assim - observou a recém-eleita reitora da Universidade Marítima Ksur Kbira, Prof.ª Mirasta Schembri-Thorne - , notamos que os visitantes, ainda que submetidos à nossa gravidade, têm um andar bastante desembaraçado, que não aparentam sentir o peso nem demonstrar fadiga. - Sua imagem, com os plácidos olhos castanhos distorcidos pelos óculos grossos, e o lenço azul que escondia cuidadosamente os cabelos cor de cobre (ela era casada), ocupava uma "janela" aberta ao lado da de Ray Krauchunas, no canto superior direito da imagem principal em mais de meio bilhão de telões de videorama.

- De onde podemos concluir - complementou Krauchunas - que a gravitação reinante em seu planeta natal, seja ele qual for, deve ser um tanto ou quanto mais alta que a de Gaia.

- Vocês viram o robô humanóide que os alienígenas trouxeram com eles? - indagou Eben, visivelmente impressionado. - Aí está outro campo em que talvez estejam mais adiantados do que nós. _Robo sapiens_! Eu nunca vi nada igual. Uma reprodução em metal e plástico da figura humana que é uma verdadeira obra de arte cibernética.

- Também, pudera - retrucou Eargoss laconicamente. - Nós não fabricamos simulacros mecânicos e eletrônicos de seres humanos. Nossos robôs e autômatos são pouco mais que ferramentas móveis computadorizadas, desenhadas especificamente de acordo com a sua finalidade e destinação. Para cuidar dos afazeres domésticos e outras tarefas de rotina, temos os _niffringai _geneticamente melhorados e adestrados, e, no arquipélago espacial, para o desempenho de trabalhos ligados às áreas técnicas das colônias, temos os clones operários.

- Ainda assim, a turma do Instituto de Robótica vai adorar.

- E a senhora, Dra. Ulmanis, tem algo a dizer? - indagou a entrevistadora da rede mundial de web-TV, que dispunha de um videolink exclusivo com a Central Espacial.

A Dra. Klara Ulmanis tinha o rosto transformado em máscara impenetrável, tal qual uma ragana que, em transe, proferia oráculos em nome dos _dievai_. Apareceu em uma janela televisiva que se abrira no canto superior esquerdo de cada tela de HDTV, em cada lar gaiano.

Disse: - Amigos e irmãos, o que presenciamos é, pura e simplesmente, o triunfo para a Hipótese da Universalidade formulada por Lukas Izecksohn, o astrônomo de Naukeftiú. Visto que, logicamente, não existe nenhuma conexão direta entre o _Homo sapiens _e estes humanoides, estes nossos "irmãos das estrelas", isto significa que as leis da biologia são tão universais quanto as leis da química e da física, e que, por conseguinte, é possível surgirem seres racionais similares em diferentes recantos do Universo como resultado de um processo de evolução paralela. O que não nos deveria surpreender, já que a vida inteligente - em particular um nível de inteligência bastante alto para permitir a descoberta do fogo e seu emprego - está sujeita a várias limitações de ordem biológica.

- Não acha temerário, doutora, generalizar com base nas duas únicas amostras que conhecemos? - questionou uma telespectadora por videocom. Seu nome era Lara Rhallis.

- De modo algum. Afinal de contas, nosso sol Hélios, uma estrela anã amarela, classe G2, faz parte de um sistema tríplice e tem planetas girando à sua volta em órbitas estáveis; por conseguinte, outras estrelas amarelas da classe G que integram sistemas múltiplos devem ter planetas com órbitas estáveis. Em um planeta do Sistema Tri-Solar, Gaia, a vida surgiu e se desenvolveu por bilênios até atingir a autoconsciência, e uma de suas espécies inteligentes, a humana, evoluída de um primata arbóreo desaparecido, aprendeu a usar o fogo e criou uma civilização mecânica; por conseguinte, deve ser possível que ao menos um planeta que gira ao redor de uma estrela classe G, membro de um sistema triplo, em uma órbita estável, abrigue formas de vida, que tais formas de vida evoluam para espécies dotadas de inteligência e raciocínio, e que pelo menos uma delas, evoluindo a partir dos equivalentes locais dos primatas, torne-se, ao cabo de milhões de anos, o equivalente local do homem, e, após o domínio do fogo, chegue a criar uma civilização tecnológica análoga à nossa. Os gaianos já saíram para o espaço e colonizaram outros planetas e planetoides do Sistema, e estão agora cogitando de viajar para outras estrelas. Logicamente, humanoides evoluídos de um sistema planetário que orbita uma estrela classe G num sistema estelar múltiplo, mais velho que nossos Três Sóis, podem ter se lançado na colonização interplanetária e exploração interestelar séculos ou até milênios atrás. A Galáxia é tão imensa que, mesmo viajando a uma velocidade quase igual à da luz, só agora eles nos encontraram. Eis toda a história, em suma.

- Por enquanto é só, pessoal - disse o Dr. Krauchunas. Guardou o computador portátil no bolso do paletó verde-musgo. Sua "janela" fechou-se automaticamente em todas as telas de videorama do planeta; igualmente, fecharam-se as janelas dos demais especialistas. Corte para o selo da Comunidade dos Planetas dos Três Sóis. O belo rosto de traços mongólicos de uma apresentadora digital ("virtual") surgiu em todas as telas panorâmicas. Uma voz feminina, falando em _zemiu kalba_, disse: - A todos vocês, que nos assistiram em cadeia planetária, a nossa gratidão e das redes de web-TV de toda Gaia. _Lahbas naktis_!

E em _lingwa komuni_ da Federação Insular acrescentou:

- _Illeyl ittayyeb_!

Klara Ulmanis quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu. Sorriu largamente, com o rosto cheio de satisfação (um sentimento compartilhado por Zancmar K. Hodgkins pelas mesmas razões).

- Amigos! Neste ponto da história, a validade do princípio do desenvolvimento planetário paralelo é mais do que evidente. Talvez o universo de planetas habitados seja um espelho que reflete um milhão de vezes a imagem de Gaia e de sua humanidade.

O Prof. Eben teve o atrevimento de conjeturar em voz alta: - A não ser que a raça humana não seja autóctone de Gaia, mas para cá tenha sido transplantada, num passado ultra-remoto, por "teositas" - pseudo-deuses extraplanetários, alienígenas - , de um planeta desconhecido... Talvez, também, tenham instalado em Gaia os pukis e os kaukis, para estudar as possibilidades de interação entre humanos e inumanos... Isto explicaria de forma bastante satisfatória o porque da existência simultânea de duas raças humanas ou ao menos humanoides, fenotipicamente semelhantes, em sistemas estelares diferentes do Universo. Seríamos todos, literalmente, irmãos de raça, eles e nós.

A Dra. Ulmanis suspirou. - Meus deuses, e eu pensava que essa... hipótese, para não chamar de heresia, já tivesse morrido de asfixia há séculos! Não vá me dizer que o senhor, Professor Eben, é um crente no nebecismo... o último crente vivo.

O historiador magricela afastou uma mecha de cabelo castanho encaracolado que lhe caía na testa e encarou a idosa exobióloga. - Doutora, a senhora sabe tão bem quanto eu que não está, de fato, cientificamente comprovado que o homem descenda de algum primata planetário extinto; os estudos genéticos moleculares que têm sido feitos por três séculos mostram que há muito pouca correlação entre o _Homo sapiens_ e os demais mamíferos gaianos, mesmo os mais avançados, sob o ponto de vista evolutivo. E a história evolutiva da vida neste planeta tem bilhões de anos. Por outro lado, a paleontologia e a religião concordam em que o homem anatomicamente moderno, completo, apareceu de súbito neste mundo, há cerca de 6.000 anos, sendo que os mais antigos registros escritos e tradições orais remontam a apenas 5.000 anos. Isto não lhe dá o que pensar, doutora?

Ele poderia dissertar durante horas sobre o misterioso espelho negro circular de tamanho descomunal, emoldurado de platina trabalhada com entalhes grotescos e pavorosos, desenterrado nas ruínas da antiga Quiberon Prim, a mítica "Cidade dos Deuses"; ou sobre a fenda profunda que levava a uma câmara interior além dela, obviamente escavada na rocha por "mãos" ignotas, numa caverna sob o mais antigo templo de Zaltys, uma deidade-serpente, cenário de desaparecimentos enigmáticos, visões e perturbações magnéticas e gravitacionais. ("Gaia é ainda um planeta desconhecido", disse certa vez o escritor Joseph T. Zebbuga, "e alguns recantos desse planeta misterioso são tão estranhos e apavorantes quanto qualquer cenário de uma boa história de ficção científica.")

Krauchunas contemporizou. - Tanto quanto sabemos, a espécie humana pode ser realmente autóctone deste planeta, porém, num passado distante e sabe-se lá por quais razões, sofisticados astronautas de estrelas distantes vieram à Gaia, abduziram alguns grupos de humanos primitivos e "plantaram-nos" em um ou vários sistemas planetários por onde passaram. Suponhamos que, pelo menos, um desses povos humanos "transplantados", milênios depois, tenha atingido um progresso tecnológico superior ao da Comunidade Tri-Solar, possibilitando-lhe locomover-se de sistema estelar em sistema estelar quase à velocidade da luz. Admito que parece meio forçado, porém não tanto quanto a teoria da evolução convergente, ou "paralela", se pensarmos direitinho.

- As tribos perdidas de Gaia! - Ephram Eben tornara-se ainda mais pálido. - O retorno dos filhos do exílio ao Lar ancestral. - Deu uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça. - É uma idéia divertida, que chega a ser poética. Mas não é impossível. Conheço umas lendas meio nebulosas da Balktria e do arquipélago zemgállico que fazem menção de uns _dievai _arcaicos, mas extremamente poderosos e sábios, conhecidos como "Os Preservadores", que...

- Fica para outra vez, Ephram - cortou a Dra. Menliss, vibrando de entusiasmo com a perpectiva de conversação direta com aqueles espaçonautas tão semelhantes ao Homem e, ao mesmo tempo, tão ou mais estranhos e alheios à Humanidade do que os mazavinas. - Nossos primos interestelares estão esperando. Mal posso esperar para começar a trabalhar com eles, aprender sua língua e ensinar-lhes a nossa _zemiu kalba_, nossa língua geral do Planeta.

- Estou decepcionado - admitiu o Dr. Krauchunas. - Não só pelo fato de os visitantes serem fenotipicamente indistinguíveis de nós - genotipicamente, ainda é um mistério - , mas sobretudo por que sempre se acreditou que a telepatia fosse o meio de comunicação preferido pelos outrincons para um primeiro contato. Maggie Verliek chegou a propor que devíamos convencer alguns kaukis a colocar-se à nossa disposição como intérpretes. E, ao que tudo indica, nossos visitantes sequer dominam a arte da telepatia.

- Esqueça - disse Hodgkins. Depois falou baixinho em seu videocom de pulso e computador pessoal, fonoativado. Virou-se, sorrindo largamente para os amigos, e disse: - Daqui a um mês haverá uma grande Assembléia Mundial Extraordinária, formada por deputados de todas as colônias extraplanetárias da Grande Gaia, enquanto os visitantes serão recebidos pelos mais altos magistrados da Sociedade dos Planetas, inclusive o Triunvirato consular e o presidente do Presidium do Conselho Mundial. Depois que esses visitantes tiverem passado pela descontaminação, é claro.

- Mas vai coincidir com o festival de Yarilo Dionysus - objetou a Dra. Menliss.

- O deus do vinho, da sensualidade e dos apetites carnais - resmungou o Prof. Eben.

- A idéia é ligar uma coisa à outra - disse Hodgkins, rindo. - A comemoração vai ser no grande pavilhão do Forum. O porta-voz do governo foi logo avisando: "Ai, meus deuses!" O local poderá ficar bastante alegre. Com direito a servos-clone para atender aos mínimos desejos dos cidadãos. Vinho, cerveja, midus e outros tantos prazeres.

- Linksmine nos acuda!

- Uma pura _sutiktuves_, hein? - disse Krauchunas. Esfregou as mãos, entusiasticamente. - Então vai ser uma bacanal intelectual. O Primeiro-Cônsul Vilks já foi matemático-chefe do Instituto de Astrofísica e o Presidente Cochrane já pertenceu ao Conselho de Astronáutica. Tenho certeza de que não terão dificuldade em se entenderem com os sedops na linguagem universal dos números, das ciências exatas, mesmo que nenhum de nós fale a língua do outro.

- É necessário aguardar até que cheguem os resultado das checagens microbiológicas - avisou a Dra. Ulmanis, acompanhando seus colegas que se dirigiam ao setor de descontaminação do espaçoporto (em cujas instalações hiperesterilizadas os sedops haveriam de ficar de quarentena antes de serem expostos à biosfera de Gaia). - O perigo de contaminação por patógenos alienígenas desconhecidos é demasiado sério para ser negligenciado, e ninguém quer assumir esse risco. E o que vale para nós deve valer igualmente para os astronautas sedopianos.

Eben lembrou um aspecto não menos perigoso do primeiro contato. - E quanto ao choque cultural? A possibilidade de que seus valores morais e culturais, ou o equivalente disso, sejam incompatíveis com os nossos, deve ser levada em consideração, antes de ser feita qualquer tentativa de introduzi-los em nosso meio; só assim se poderão evitar conflitos.

- Se a tecnologia desses seres é suficientemente desenvolvida para permitir-lhes cobrir distâncias de vários parsecs, é lógico supor que sua maneira de viver e de pensar seja igualmente avançada - disse a Dra. Menliss em tom enfático.

Eben pigarreou. - Apenas porque parecem com o homem e conhecem navegação interestelar, isso não quer dizer que seus padrões são os mesmos pelos quais os valores e padrões humanos devem ser julgados, muito menos que são superiores em todos os sentidos à civilização humana. Quem sabe? Pode ser até que sejam inferiores aos do ser humano. - Interrompeu-se e disse, com uma forte gargalhada: - Sabem, seria realmente engraçado descobrirmos que nossos "primos" praticam o canibalismo ou sacrifícios rituais institucionalizados, a despeito de sua impressionante nave estelar, são governados por reis ou imperadores e negam direitos políticos às suas mulheres!

- Eu já falei, Eben - admoestou-o Hodgkins em tom jocoso -, pare de fumar hass e outras porcarias. É prejudicial à saúde, ao bom funcionamento do cérebro e ao bolso!

- Raganas cheiram vapores de _hsheyyesh _para profetizar. Vai "pichar" também?

- Só falta você especular que os visitantes vieram de um planeta que orbita uma estrela singular, e não de um sistema binário ou múltiplo, cujo percentual total é de 50 a 70% de todas as estrelas da Galáxia - ironizou a Dra. Ulmanis com um sorriso; seus olhos verde-mar se sobressaíam em seu rosto envelhecido solene. - Como a Estrela Vizinha.

- Estrela Vizinha?

- Aquele astro-anão amarelo G2V que é quase um gêmeo idêntico de nosso Hélios e dista de nós pouco mais de um parsec. Há dois séculos descobriu-se que tem um sistema planetário. Quatro gigantes gasosos e quatro geoides rochosos, tudo envolvido por uma nuvem de corpos gelados tão vasta que se estende até 2 anos-luz de distância.

- É o astro singular mais próximo de nossos Sóis Triplos, e chegou a ser mesmo cogitado pelos pesquisadores que durante mais de 200 anos esquadrinharam o espaço com detetores de neutrinos em busca de mensagens inteligentes de outras civilizações - complementou o Dr. Krauchunas. - Mas já faz mais de cem anos que deixaram de dar qualquer atenção séria àquela estrela. De lá nunca virá nada nem ninguém.

- Imaginem só - teorizou Petra - , descobrir outra Gaia, outra humanidade, tão perto de nosso próprio sistema estelar. Seria esperar demais, tamanha prodigalidade da parte de Teos.

- Vamos nos concentrar no mundo real, gente - disse Hodgkins, pondo a mão sobre o braço de Petra. - Há um par de autênticos humanoides extraplanetários, extrassolares, embalados em plástico, aqui nesta base, e um número indeterminado deles a bordo da grande nave em órbita. Precisamos descobrir quem são, de onde vêm, o que querem e, acima de tudo, o que podemos aprender com eles. De preferência, sem implodir a civilização.

VIII

Não havia dúvida de que estavam diante de outins semelhantes ao Homem.

- Hominídeos, Ilan - disse o comandante ao ver os rostos alegres e as roupas coloridas dos habitantes locais através das janelas panorâmicas de plástico transparente, cuja resistência igualava a do aço. - Simples hominídeos comuns. É quase inacreditável. Viajamos durante cinco anos em suspensão criogênica, a 99,99% da velocidade da luz, na esperança de entrar em contato direto com uma raça estranha em seu próprio planeta. E depois de todo esse trabalho é como se nos víssemos diante do espelho - uma espécie de espelho da humanidade do nosso mundo. - Deu uma risada nervosa. - Estou com vontade de vender nossa nave superautomatizada para os Namkak!

- Preferia que fossem anões cinzentos e assexuados com cérebros hipertrofiados como os kaladorianos? - replicou Ilan com um sorriso desafiador. - Até que tivemos sorte!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Há cento e treze anos sabemos que não estamos sozinhos no Universo, pois já repelimos quatro invasões alienígenas em pequena escala ao nosso planeta e estabelecemos contatos radiofônicos com os habitantes de três sistemas planetários. Sem falar do que as sondas robotizadas e as naves-colônias estelares do tipo multigeracional lançadas há décadas descobriram por aí. E agora, pela primeira vez em todos esses anos, desembarcamos sobre um planeta habitado por pessoas fisicamente idênticas a nós, seres que podem ser nossos irmãos não só pela natureza da mente mas também do corpo. Ainda por cima, no quintal do nosso sistema solar, por assim dizer. Apenas 4,40 anos-luz!

- Se eu fosse religioso, veria nisto algum Alto Desígnio, uma lei suprema que atua onde o homem perde toda jurisdição e poder. _Hashgachá Pratit_, Providência Divina. A Mão de Deus. _Se _eu fosse religioso.

- Ou a teoria da semeadura cósmica é verdadeira e todos os humanoides deste lado da Galáxia são aparentados uns aos outros. Seja como for, aqui estamos. Por quase trinta anos solares este planeta foi um completo mistério. Agora, o mistério acabou. - O comandante ainda podia lembrar-se da polêmica em torno das holofotografias de baixa altitude da sonda-robô _Rimbaud IV _que pareciam mostrar a presença de extensas áreas cultivadas, mas nenhum sinal de estradas, mesmo que não-pavimentadas, ou quaisquer vias de comunicação. Falou-se de satélites e espaçonaves, porém a atividade radiofônica do planeta era igual a zero. - Vá buscar seu traje-bolha isolador, Ilan. Não queremos infectar nossos novos amigos, ou ser infectados por suas bactérias eventualmente hostis.

- Graças a Deus pelos trajes-bolhas. _Baruch Hashem_.

Antes de vestirem os trajes, cada um colocou seu telecomunicador e óculos que eram, na verdade, um sofisticadíssimo visor óptico. Assim podiam comunicar-se numa linguagem abreviada super-rápida, usando os olhos e as telas de LCD dos óculos para ler e responder _e-mails _- sem recorrer à fala. O equipamento compacto permitia ainda aos usuários a comunicação direta com a tripulação da espaçonave que permanecia em órbita circular equatorial 3.250 km acima da superfície do planeta cujo nome ainda desconheciam. Era só piscar nos pontos certos dos óculos e entrar na Rede de Dados da Nave. (Isto é, se a forte interferência das névoas eletrônicas e das onipresentes nuvens eletromagnéticas o permitir.)

- O Alto Comando pode dar-se por satisfeito. Foi surpreendente encontrar neste sistema planetário uma avançada civilização pós-industrial, autóctone, sem telecomunicações à base de eletromagnetismo. Uma civilização impossível de ser detetada do nosso planeta com radiotelescópios. Nada de rádio em ondas curtas e médias, e muito menos micro-ondas. Nem mesmo fibra óptica, laser direcional ou ultracom. Em compensação, já temos evidências de que desenvolveram um sistema de comunicação não-eletromagnética, utilizando partículas subatômicas desprovidas de massa, como os múons e os neutrinos. Sem equivalente em nenhum dos três sistemas planetários contatados pela raça humana, via rádio, nos últimos 80 anos. Dá para enviar mensagens instantaneamente através do planeta inteiro, e até de uma extremidade a outra do sistema solar em poucas horas, atravessando muralhas de chumbo com a espessura de várias unidades astronômicas. Adeus, satélites de telecomunicações!

- Faz sentido. Em face das névoas eletrônicas e nuvens eletromagnéticas que, durante as tempestades, cobrem o planeta inteiro. Tais anomalias truncam as transmissões de rádio e TV à base de ondas eletromagnéticas. Não é prático. Apesar da densidade da ionosfera.

- Também parecem ignorar a fusão do hidrogênio, mas dominam a fusão a frio. Se não encontrarmos neste mundo sequer um computador quântico, ou um único chip ótico, ou um laser branco supercondutor, prometo que não vou ficar admirado.

- É óbvio que a tecnologia deles e a nossa trilharam caminhos totalmente diferentes no curso dos séculos, embora chegando a resultados análogos. Vamos levar o Nex?

- Naturalmente que sim. O Nex pode testar a atmosfera em três minutos, com eficiência maior do que um especialista humano, mesmo eu ou você. Se houver vírus patogênicos, hostis à nossa forma de vida, saberemos logo. Além disso, também foi programado para funcionar como robô de comunicações. Entre nós e a inforrede da nave, através de sistema _bluetooth_,recebendo e transmitindo simultaneamente as mensagens.

- É uma ótima idéia. Nossos colegas vão passar um mau pedaço em suas tentativas de nos monitorar através dos canais de áudio e de vídeo convencionais.

O robô NX-4, informalmente denominado "Nex", podia ser considerado uma verdadeira obra-prima de robótica, mecatrônica e inteligência artificial. Fora projetado como réplica estilizada de um ser humanoide em açoplástico, mas com 2,10m de altura, completamente auto-suficiente e universal. Dotado de chips ópticos, era capaz não só de falar e obedecer ordens, mas também de identificar e distinguir objetos, ou uma pessoa de outra, jogar multixadrez, trabalhar nas mais duras condições do espaço sideral, exposto ao vácuo, a enormes quantidades de irradiação letal e temperaturas variando de 50º C abaixo de zero a 100º C. Suas manoplas de plastimetal, capazes de dobrar chapas de aço, podiam, igualmente, apertar a mão de um ser humano com delicadeza. Ainda acontecia de ser uma garantia extra de segurança para os expedicionários desarmados, por possuir a força de vinte e tantos homens e ter sido construído para suportar pressões de até 18 ton/cm².

Ao chegar à comporta de carga, o Nex e o _tablet_ de tipo Oled que este segurava nas mãos metálicas superdimensionadas foram expostos ao vácuo e à radiação ultravioleta esterilizante por sete segundos. A telinha, com a espessura de uma folha de papel, que emitia luz própria, foi cuidadosamente dobrada e guardada em um compartimento lateral do robô. Seria indispensável à abertura do diálogo com os habitantes daquele estranho mundo novo.

Ilan disse, por _e-mail _e cortando as palavras de uma forma "telegráfica", o equivalente a: - Eu suponho que após desembarcarmos teremos de nos submeter a algum procedimento de descontaminação. Os locais vão querer ter certeza de que ficamos totalmente isentos de microorganismos e, ao mesmo tempo, de que nos adaptamos aos seus próprios organismos.

- Lógico, muito lógico - respondeu o comandante, também por _e-mail _e da mesma forma truncada. - Procedimento padrão para todas as civilizações astronáuticas. Nós não faríamos diferente se recebêssemos alienígenas desconhecidos em nosso mundo. Essa gente nunca viu um extraplanetário antes. Neste mundo os alienígenas somos nós.

Depois de uma pausa, acrescentou com um toque de bom humor: - Naturalmente, podemos abrir a astrovedeta à visitação pública. Nesse caso serão eles, os nativos, que terão de se submeter à descontaminação por luz ultravioleta e vácuo.

O comandante premiu um botão e abriu as comportas pesadas da câmara de ar do espaçoplano. O compartimento encheu-se do ar daquele planeta. Já sabiam os homens do Espaço que o mesmo compunha-se de uma mistura respirável de oxigênio-nitrogênio, mais ou menos análoga à atmosfera padrão original de seu planeta natal, com uma adição de 1% de dióxido de carbono, responsável por um efeito estufa maior. (A expressão "efeito estufa" despertou-lhes recordações nada agradáveis; era quase um tabu para os Homens do Espaço.)

Saíram da nave, seguidos de perto por Nex. Ambos os homens sentiram-se contentes ao experimentarem a gravidade ligeiramente reduzida do planeta estranho, cerca de 14% menor que a gravidade padrão de 1G, e, em poucos passos, distanciaram-se da nave, aproximando-se da delegação de recepção dos locais que os esperava em silêncio.

Davam a impressão de serem uma raça pacífica, engenhosa e inteligente. "Como nós", pensou o comandante. "Hoje em dia! No passado chegamos bem perto de nos autodestruirmos e de aniquilarmos, com poluição e guerras fratricidas, a nossa pátria cósmica - um planeta pequeno, congestionado, orbitando uma modesta estrela num braço secundário da Galáxia. A humanidade sobreviveu porque sobrepujou, através de uma árdua e longa luta consciencial, a irracionalidade reptiliana que sempre a acompanhou, tornou-se Ser Humanono sentido verdadeiro e pleno do título: lúcido, racional, liberto dos ídolos do sectarismo religioso e/ou ideológico, consciente do princípio de ordenamento divino que rege o Universo vivo. E porque cresceu e avançou para um novo patamar, mereceu subir aos 'céus infinitos', alcançar as estrelas... Foi uma vitória, a vitória da consciência e do Ser Humano sobre o ego e a 'alma animal'. Teriam esses seres, esses outros homens sofrido tanto quanto nós para erigir uma sociedade verdadeiramente racional e humana?"

- Ilan, o que consegue identificar nessa gente?

Ilan era um sensitivo _psi-gamma_; além de possuir uma leve inclinação para a telepatia, era capaz de captar e analisar o _shin_, isto é, opadrão das ondas cerebrais de qualquer ser vivo, racional ou não. Isto lhe facultava discernir emoções tanto positivas quanto negativas.

- Até onde dá para analisar, não há quaisquer indícios de hostilidade, raiva, ódio - informou Ilan, após sondar a multidão por 60 segundos. - Apenas uma grande curiosidade. Acho que já superaram a fase de sentir medo do desconhecido, isto é, de nós.

Um novelista de 4 A.V. escreveu que não existe o "desconhecido", apenas coisas temporariamente ocultas, veladas, não-compreendidas. É preciso retirar o véu que esconde a face do chamado desconhecido. Torná-lo conhecido, e, se possível, um amigo.

Se um processo de amizade entre as duas raças tão humanas puder ser iniciado...

O estelarismo, filosofia nascida no último meio século e que levara à fundação do Movimento de Expansão Galaxiana em 110 D.V., pregava que o "destino manifesto" do _Homo sapiens _consistia em atingir as estrelas e lá disseminar a raça e a civilização humanas - e criar o homem cósmico, _Homo cosmicus_. Sete anos antes do início desta missão, legiões de homens e mulheres geneticamente saudáveis tinham sido embarcados em imensas naves-colônias estelares multigeracionais - verdadeiras arcas interestelares, carregando em seus bancos genéticos, selados por nitrogênio líquido, amostras de DNA da fauna e da flora do planeta-mãe - e despachados em longas jornadas sem volta para colonizar os planetas desabitados de estrelas longínquas, previamente detetados pelos telescópios espaciais e/ou mapeados por naves robotizadas de propulsão iônica, como as sondas DSIRE. Contudo, havia aqueles que, como Ilan e seu comandante, sabiam, intuitivamente, que, a máxima chance de sucesso para a filosofia estelarista e a Humanidade como um todo surgiria somente a partir de um esforço conjunto - de humanos e extra-humanos.

_Nosso futuro estelar só será grandioso, glorioso se nos pusermos de acordo com nossos próximos, com os que nos rodeiam, humanos ou não._

- Acredito que nossos anfitriões estão tão embaraçados e fascinados quanto nós estamos - opinou Ilan. - Decerto não esperavam que os primeiros visitantes interestelares a descer em seu mundo tivessem o mesmo aspecto dos indivíduos da sua raça. Talvez até desconheçam que, num contexto cósmico, somos seus vizinhos mais próximos.

- Eu posso imaginar como eles se sentem - respondeu o comandante. - Eles e nós somos os representantes de nossas respectivas raças, aqui e agora. Estamos fazendo história... _A História do Futuro_. Se um dia vier a existir, como eu acredito que existirá, uma grande fraternidade de raças e planetas: humanos, humanoides, inumanos - inclusive os kaladorianos, os Kwaraydji e até mesmo os Namkak -, então é neste local e neste tempo que a pedra fundamental será lançada. Para nós - e para estes nossos irmãos que ora nos recebem de braços abertos - o futuro começa aqui e agora.

- Você é o comandante, M.C., a honra é toda sua.

O Coronel Marcos César Moraes de Gusmão, da Força Espacial das Nações Unidas, comandante da nave estelar _U.N.S.S. Cheetah_, levantou a mão direita envolta pela película resistente e translúcida do traje-bolha isolador, com a palma voltada para a frente, para a multidão que aguardava num silêncio expectativo, e, mostrando seu melhor sorriso, falou em esperanto, com sua retumbante voz de barítono (convenientemente ampliada por fonodispositivos supermicrominiaturizados de última geração):

- Eu sei que não podem me entender, mas, mesmo assim, amigos e irmãos de Alpha Centauri, saudações do planeta Terra, Sistema Sol!

_No ano 140 D.V., ou, pelo calendário terrestre primitivo, 2109 A.D.T.T., pela primeira vez desde a unificação política do planeta, a União Terrestre decidiu liberar verbas para a cosmonáutica interestelar... Por conseguinte, dois novíssimos cruzadores estelares de propulsão iônica, o _Cheetah _e o _Atalanta_, operados por supercomputadores ópticos de 9ª geração, zarparam simultaneamente da órbita lunar, cada um deles transportando dez astronautas de ambos os sexos - cinco casais de "superespécimes" oriundos do creme da raça humana, rigorosamente selecionados e treinados para a exploração interestelar - em suspensão criogênica, rumando para, respectivamente, o sistema binário de Alpha Centauri A e B, a 4,40 anos-luz do Sistema Solar, e o sistema do sol solitário de Tau Ceti, a 11,9 anos-luz... A _Cheetah _atingiu o sistema Alpha Centauri em 145 D.V., ou 2114 A.D.T.T., decorridos apenas cinco anos de viagem a 99,9 % da velocidade da luz..._

_ Sua tripulação - a primeira da Humanidade Solar a ir e voltar incólume das profundezas escuras, não-mapeadas e hostis do espaço interestelar - foi recepcionada com grandes comemorações em Gaia, planeta central da então florescente civilização centáurida... O Coronel Marcos César Moraes de Gusmão (nascido no Brasil), comandante da _Cheetah_, e seu primeiro-oficial, Tenente-Coronel Ilan Ben-Tzion Hershlag (nascido em Israel), ambos oficiais graduados da Força Espacial das Nações Unidas da Terra (F.E.N.U.T.), foram os primeiros homens do planeta Terra a entrar em contato com a avançadíssima raça humanoide que habitava o sistema Alpha Centauri e havia colonizado seus planetas e luas terrestroides..._

_ ...Não obstante, a constatação de que tanto os habitantes de Gaia quanto os de Terra eram inegavelmente humanos - _Homo sapiens -, _e não simples humanoides, chocou os círculos científicos de ambos os planetas, suscitando questões cruciais sobre a natureza da evolução... a teoria nebecista, mais especificamente, no que tange ao conceito de semeadura envolvendo pseudo-deuses-astronautas ou "teositas" num passado remoto..._

Extraído de _Além do Major Sun: A Conquista do Espaço Interestelar_, por Trudy Lu Chao Rodriguez, publicado pelo Instituto de Astrociências da Universidade Solar, Lucerna, Terra, União Solar, 301 D.V.

_ ...um dos marcos decisivos da história humana neste planeta: o primeiro contato dos habitantes de Gaia com uma nave de exploração tripulada de outro sistema - no caso, o cruzador estelar _U.N.S.S. Cheetah_, procedente do Sistema do Sol... abriu caminho para a construção dos fundamentos de uma aliança - a chamada União Triplanetária - que levaria à fundação da Federação dos Planetas Unidos (o embrião da atual Federação Estelar Unida), em 223 D.V., no sistema de Tau Ceti..._

Extraído de _A Federação: Como Tudo Começou_, por Diana Sciriha, publicado pelo Instituto Histórico da Federação (I.H.F.E.U.), Matronis, Gaia, Alpha Centauri, 522 D.V.

_ Nessa época, o planeta Terra mal havia emergido daquilo que seus historiadores chamam de "uma nova Idade das Trevas" para o que, segundo eles próprios, seria o "Novo Renascimento", caracterizado pelo fortalecimento dos valores humanísticos..._

_ ...É ponto pacífico, contudo, que foi o estadista e cientista político centáurida Zorafran Byzas Stallamaine quem primeiro propôs uma coligação entre os "vizinhos" dos sistemas próximos visando promover a exploração da Galáxia, a autodefesa e a ampliação do seu conhecimento comum... Isso resultou na fundação da União Triplanetária, sediada em Gaia, no ano 195 D.V., com a presença dos embaixadores plenipotenciários da União Solar e de Moarhhu, o único planeta habitado de Tau Ceti, que os solarianos chamam de..._

_ ...uma confederação de estados abrangendo os 13 planetas e 36 satélites e sub-luas (e o meio milhão de colônias espaciais) do sistema triplo conhecido como Alpha Centauri, todos unificados sob um regime democrático e pluralista, onde seres humanos e outrincons inumanos e heteromorfos coexistiam em paz. Sem dúvida, a Comunidade dos Planetas centáurida à época do Primeiro Contato forneceu a inspiração para a futura F.P.U., no sentido de um Estado pluriplanetário fundamentado na fraternidade, na igualdade de todas as raças e no indivíduo livre, senhor de si mesmo..._

_ ...Uso rotineiro de bioengenharia para produção de escravos (as)-clone, que hoje em dia reputamos como sendo uma página vergonhosa da vibrante democracia gaio-centáurida... A escravidão tecnológica só foi abolida pouco depois do contato com os terranos (medo da repercussão interestelar, talvez? Pouco provável; há que se lembrar que, na opinião de nossos antepassados, os clones "sequer eram seres humanos")._

Extraído de _As Origens da Federação, Cap. 2, A Democracia Centáurida, _por Abol-Hammu De Fremeaux; Bogatir Holopress (14ª ed.), Rasa, Patras, Alpha Centauri, 503 D.V.

_...nunca é demais lembrar que a descoberta do princípio regulador das viagens interestelares hiperfóticas a que chamamos "dobra espacial", deveu-se a um nativo de Gaia, um cidadão da Comunidade Centáurida... pela época do Primeiro Contato, não passava de um jovem e promissor estudante de física da Universidade de Lagas, cidadão júnior e sobrinho do então presidente do Presidium do Conselho Supremo..._

Extraído de _Gaia e a Ciência da Federação, _por Marcel Izak Laukenickas; Jurate Publ. (3ª ed.), Matronis, Gaia, Alpha Centauri, 511 D.V.


End file.
